Finally Together
by FallingDarkStar
Summary: KakaSaku Sakura loves Kakashi,Kakashi loves Sakura, but both are a little afraid to admit it. when they finally do tell eachother, ANBU and fate challenge to rip them apart forever. Warning! Lemons will appear throughout this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto!**

**This is meant to be a one-shot, but if you want more, well, just say so and I will continue with it. That's a promise too! And I never break a promise, so if you want a continuation and a lemon, you will most definitely get it! ENJOY!**

A young girl the age of 19 with bright emerald eyes and long pink hair braided over her shoulder stared out her window towards the forest surrounding Konoha with sad eyes. It looked like it was going to rain today, so Kakashi had stopped by her apartment earlier to tell her that they would not be training. How did Kakashi expect her to get any stronger than she already was if he was canceling class just because of a little rain?

'_Baka Kakashi! Humph, he treats me like I'm still some twelve year old,'_ Sakura frowned as she turned away from her window to lay down on the floor on her back. '_Let's see, last time Kakashi told me to do 150 sit ups, so I guess I'll do 200 today.'_ Sakura did her sit ups as she thought about her ex-sensei. '_Kakashi probably just doesn't want to get his hair wet.'_

Sakura let out a small sigh as she finished her sit ups and stood up to look back out the window. The sky was dark grey and it really did look like it was going to rain, but Sakura was tired of being cooped up in her apartment room with nothing to do but exercise, so she decided to go out to her favorite clearing in the forest.

Sakura sat on a tree branch so that its branches and leaves could shield her from the rain; looks like Kakashi had been right about it raining. Really, her situation these past years had been a little tough for her considering who it was that she loved. She knew that he and she should not be together considering their age difference, and because he had been her sensei at one point in time.

She leaned against the trunk of the tree and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them lightly as she rested her head on the top of her knees. '_Really, I know what I am doing and I know what I want. I want Kakashi, and I want to be a greater ninja than I already am.'_ A very familiar voice called out to Sakura and her head snapped up instantly to look below her.

"Sakura, it's raining. What are you doing out her by yourself? You can get sick, you know." Kakashi had his hands in his pant pockets as he jumped up the tree and landed on the same branch Sakura was sitting on.

"K-Kakashi, I…didn't know you were out here."

"I didn't know you were out here either, Sakura or I would've kept you company sooner." Kakashi scooted over closer to Sakura so that the leaves and branches would shield him from the rain that continued to fall.

Sakura smiled as he came closer, her heart was racing and she had to fight her self to keep cool. "Well, I got bored at home so I came out to clear my head. What about you?"

"Hmm, same reason.'

He was lying to her, Sakura knew that he was because he was not staring at her in the eye. She grinned, "You're lying to me, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled a little sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. Well, I got a mission when I went to HQ after I stopped by at your apartment."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and?"

"Well, I'll be gone for a month."

Sakura nodded her head calmly; on the inside, however, she was quickly starting to worry for her Jounin's safety. '_What am I suppose to do without you for a month?'_

"Wow, that's a long mission. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself and don't push yourself too much, okay?"

Kakashi nodded his head and his visible eye curved into a smile, "Sure thing, Sakura. It's a promise." Kakashi stood up on the branch and looked down at her, "I got to go. I'll see you when I get back, alright?"

Sakura stood up and nodded her head, "Yeah, see ya when you get back." She gave him a broad smile and stepped a little closer so that they were only a foot apart. She wanted to kiss him goodbye, she really did, but she didn't know how he would react to it. Without getting a chance to do anything else, he poofed out of sight and she sighed as she made her way back home in the rain.

Kakashi was packing some equipment into his yellow back pack as he thought about Sakura…his Sakura. He cared about her more than anyone knew he did, well, with the exception of Iruka. He knew how he felt about Sakura. Kakashi felt bad about leaving for a whole month and leaving Sakura on her own, but their relationship was one that should not be taken to the next level.

Iruka argued with him everyday about it, but Kakashi was resolved not to let it get past a friendly relationship, and it was slowly killing him on the inside. Every time he went on a mission, he only had to think about her to help him end the mission early, he only needed to think about her to help him get out of tight situations that involved life or death. Only she could bring him back from the battlefields, only her.

He loved her with all his heart, he has loved her for the longest time, but he kept it from her and everyone else around him. He slung the pack over on his shoulders and left the warmness of his apartment to the cold night air and rain that was still spilling from the sky from earlier that day. '_Sakura, I'll come back, just like I promised. Don't worry, and I am sorry that I can't just tell you how I feel.'_

* * *

Ino sat on her small couch in her living room in front of a small fire as she looked out her window to stare at the heavy rain that had started to fall sometime in the late afternoon. The weather was cold and she was not expecting any one to come to her house. The door bell rang lightly and she turned her head to look at her wooden door. '_Someone's here?'_

Ino walked to the door of her apartment when she heard her door bell ring a second time, '_Who the hell would be crazy enough to come to my house in this weather?'_ She opened her door and gasped when she saw a dripping wet Sakura shaking like a leaf in the rain with no umbrella.

"What the hell, Sakura? What are you doing without an umbrella?" When Ino heard no reply from Sakura and she just continued to tremble in the rain, arms hugging herself tightly, she smiled and motioned Sakura inside. "Idiot, you're going to catch a damn cold."

Ino closed the door once Sakura was inside and then ran up to her room to grab a warm blanket and a change of clothes for Sakura. She walked back down the stairs with black pants and a small black tank top for Sakura to change into. A still shaking, and wet, Sakura took them with a smile and a 'thank you' as she walked to the bathroom to change.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom in the change of clothes Ino had given her and her long pink hair was now dry and out of its usual braid. Her hair was free to fall around her in small pink waves to her thighs. "Ino, could you braid my hair?"

Ino nodded her head and motioned for Sakura to sit next to her and the warm fire. Ino draped the blanket that she had brought from upstairs around Sakura's shoulders as she combed her hair and started braiding it. "Let me guess, he went on another long mission?"

Sakura nodded as she sat next to the fire. "Yeah, said that he was going to be gone for a whole month this time. You know that the longer the mission the more dangerous it is, right? What if…what if something happens to him, Ino? What would I do then?"

Ino smiled with sympathy for her close friend, "Don't worry, Sakura. He'll be fine, you'll see. There is no way that Kakashi would die on a mission, not when he has you here waiting for him to return. You know, Kakashi might not show it, but trust me, I know that he loves you just as you love him." Ino hugged her friend tightly when she heard Sakura let out a small sigh, "He'll be back like he never even left in the first place."

Sakura leaned into her friend's hug and nodded her head as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill out, '_You better come back. I need to tell you how I feel.'_

* * *

A certain jounin walked along side Iruka with his usual lazy expression on his face. "So, how did the mission go, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka with his one visible eye, "The same as all the others, Iruka. I hope nothing has changed while I have been away?" He knew that Iruka would tell him all the rumors that flew around konoha while he was gone, but he did not care for the rumors at all…he just wanted to know about his Sakura.

Iruka shook his head, "Nah, nothing important happened while you were gone. I did hear and see that Lee asked our favorite strawberry out on a date though." Iruka looked over at Kakashi from the corner of his brown eyes to see if there was any reaction from him.

Kakashi inwardly twitched when the words left Iruka's mouth for a very known reason. '_Lee's been hitting on Sakura? Did she except his request to go on a date?'_ Kakashi felt this strange feeling crawl through his body when he heard that Lee had asked Sakura out. He quickly pushed that feeling away though, "Really? And what did Sakura say?"

Iruka knew where Kakashi was getting at, Kakashi might look like he did not care at all about the young man asking Sakura out…but he knew that on the inside he was hoping that she turned him down or that nothing happened between the two. Iruka decided to give Kakashi a bit of relief and answer his question, "Well, actually…Sakura turned him down politely. Said that she was not interested in him like that and that they were better as friends."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Really?" He was very relieved about Sakura turning the young man down. Of course, he did not show that he was, even though he knew that Iruka knew that he was more than pleased with that answer. After all, Iruka was his best friend and knew how he felt about Sakura.

"Yeah, heard it from Ino. She is working at that little flower shop near Sakura's place. Also says that Sakura has a little something for someone…but Ino wouldn't tell me who it was that Sakura had feelings for."

Kakashi looked away from Iruka and stared out into space for a bit. '_Hmmm, I wonder who it is that Sakura likes?'_ Kakashi looked over at Iruka again and smiled at him, "I might stop by to see her later today."

Iruka raised his right eyebrow in interest, "Really? Just to say hi or to catch up?"

"Hmm? To catch up I guess. It has been a whole month sense I have seen or talked to her after all."

Iruka smiled again, "Well, this is where we part. I have to go to HQ to do some paper work. Oh…and Kakashi, don't forget that Sakura is no longer your student. If you don't want her to find someone else, then I suggest you just tell her how you feel." With that said, Iruka disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

Kakashi blinked in slight confusion before he shrugged Iruka's statement off and continued walking through the forest in complete silence until he exited the forest and reached the busy street. His visible eye caught sight of Sakura talking with Ino by the small flower shop and a smirk appeared on his face. He decided to walk up to her and surprise her.

"Yeah, he's suppose to be here already. Iruka-sensei went to meet him and…" Sakura trailed off on her sentence as she suddenly felt an oh so familiar aura surround her. His aura. She spun around and spotted a smiling and waving Kakashi. A big smile made its way to her lips as she waved happily over at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned a little under his mask as Sakura turned and waved at him, '_How did she know I was here? She ruined my surprise…'_

Ino thought that Sakura had gone crazy when she just turned around and started waving her hand in the air excitedly, but when she looked up her self and saw Kakashi walking over from across the street, she smiled. How Sakura was able to sense his presence from all the way over there she would never know, but the act alone proved to her that she was right about Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey, speak of the devil, he's here. Go and say hi to him!" Ino gave Sakura a small push along with wicked grin as she walked back inside the flower shop.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and shrugged it off as she ran over to Kakashi. "Kakashi!" Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck tightly.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least, his eyes widened as he saw her jump up at him and embrace him in a tight hug. Slowly, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her small waist and returned the hug. He smiled through his mask and closed his eye, "Happy to see me Sakura?"

Sakura gave him a squeeze before she let him go and beamed up at him with pure delight and happiness meant only for her former sensei. "Of course I missed you, Kakashi! I was starting to worry about you!"

Kakashi was shocked, '_She was…worried…about me?_' He smiled down at her, "There is no need to worry about me, Sakura. I'm perfectly fine, see?"

Sakura looked her ex-sensei up and down for any signs of injury he might have but found none that she could see, so she smiled at him again. "I can see that now, but I couldn't before because you were not here." Sakura gave him a cut little pout, "I had every right to be worried about you. You usually don't take that long for just one mission…and you do tend to push yourself more than you should."

Kakashi could not help but smile down at her, it seemed that when he was with Sakura all he could do was smile around her. Almost as if her presence alone made him feel better than he actually felt…her presence lit everything up. Even when you felt bad or you were injured, one smile from her and it made you feel so much better.

She truly had a big heart, he did not want to worry her every time he went on a mission but he guessed that it could not be helped due to the facts that he was a ninja…and so was she. "Well. If you want me to…I can tell you about it over some dinner. What do you say, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, "Eh? Dinner? But Kakashi…it's only the afternoon."

Kakashi thought for a moment before he replied, "Well, we can spar until it's time for dinner, then we can buy our dinner and we can eat at my house while we talk about the last month."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement after she thought about it for a very brief moment. "'Kay, that actually sounds really good right now."

Kakashi put an arm around her shoulders and turned them both around so that they faced the forest, "How about we walk to our favorite clearing?"

As She felt Kakashi move forward and start walking she smiled and followed his lead. Walking to the clearing where he trained her all the time as a small child instead of just poofing there would give them a chance to talk. To her slight amazement, Kakashi started the conversation.

"So, Iruka told me that you and Lee have been getting closer? How do you feel about Lee, think that he might be the one for you?" he asked casually, almost like he did not care what her answer was.

Sakura did not look up at him, but answered hid question about her and Lee, "Well, Lee is a very good friend and I know that he likes more than a friend and all…but I don't feel the same about him at all. The only way that I can ever like Lee is in a friendly way and nothing else. I told him the same thing about a week ago when he asked me out. He said that he understood and if I ever needed help with anything he would be there to help me no matter what."

Kakashi looked at her with a small smile, "Sounds the type of loyalty that any other woman would have wanted, but not you, huh? You always were a strange one, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to the side and huffed, "Ha, look who's talking! You're the strangest one of all and you know it, Kakashi!" Saying Kakashi's name with out saying sensei after it was still a little strange to Sakura, but she was getting use to it little by little.

Kakashi smiled widely at that, "I suppose you are right, Sakura. So, Iruka told me that you like someone? Anyone I know?"

Sakura looked at him with a small blush and nodded her head, "Yeah, I do like someone…I've liked him for quite a while now. Oh, and you do know him…you know him very well."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now? So who is it?"

Sakura shook her head, "You should know who…everyone else seems to know who it is." Sakura smiled at Kakashi, she knew that he would never think it to be himself whom she liked, but it still gave her a small twinge of hope that he might think it was him. Alas, it seemed that Kakashi was the best observing ninja in all of Konoha…until it came to things concerning himself.

"I guess I'll find out eventually. I don't want to go according to any of the rumors that go around Konoha, so I'll just wait 'til you tell me who it is."

Sakura smiled, "Well it seems that you're going to be waiting for me to tell you for a long time, Kakashi." Her smile widened as they reached her favorite clearing and she turned around to face Kakashi as she slipped into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Kakashi inwardly at Sakura's enthusiasm, nodded his head, and also slipped into a fighting stance of his own. If it were a few years ago, Kakashi would not have bothered stepping into his own fighting stance because he could have beaten Sakura with his Icha Icha Paradise book in hand, but this was now; not the past and he needed to take Sakura seriously or he would end up with more than a few bruises.

He had to admit, he was curious to see just how much she had improved her skills while he was away…if she even did the homework that he left her. He was not technically her sensei anymore now that she was studying under Tsunade , but…even though he did not have to, he wanted to teach her and train her everyday that he was able to. Sakura had become a huge part of his life over the past years and he cared for her more than he let on.

**Two or three hours later**

Sakura let out a tired 'ah' as she leaned against a tree before allowing herself to slide down the tree to sit on the green grass below her. "Ugh, I haven't trained like that…sense…sense you left on that…mission of…yours," Sakura's words were soft as she tried to even out her breathing.

Kakashi walked casually over to Sakura with a smile on his face, his visible eye also curving into a smile. "You really have gotten stronger."

It was a very simple compliment, nothing fancy and nothing anyone else would take to heart, but…to Sakura, it meant so much more. "You really think so, Kakashi? I've worked hard sense you left on your mission, and I did all the exercise that you told me to do too." She smiled up at him as he continued to walk over to him in his usual slouched form. She was almost out of breath, but not Kakashi; he could still fight for another good two hours before he would want to take a break.

Kakashi now stood in front of Sakura and found himself staring into her brilliant emerald eyes that he loved so much. Those eyes that always made him think things over twice before he said or did anything. They shone so brightly and they were always there to stare at him with mirth. He suddenly realized that he had drifted to his own train of thoughts when he saw Sakura waving her hand in front of his face slowly.

"Eh? Kakashi, hell-lo?"

He smiled sheepishly at her as he stared at her, "Sorry Sakura. I wasn't her for a minute."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and made a weird, yet adorable, little face at him, "Yeah, I noticed that. Now, if you are really back from your own little 'world'…weren't you going to buy me dinner? I'm hungry."

Kakashi nodded and rubbed the back of his head slowly, "Hmm, and her I thought that you had forgotten about our little dinner date. Alright then, let's go."

Sakura nodded her head once with a smile and turned to start walking back the way they had came, but she was slightly confused when her feet did not move from there position. Instead she stayed still and continued to stare up at the silver haired jounin before her. She blinked as realization dawned on her on how close she really was to Kakashi's face. A blush quickly crawled its way to her cheeks as her eyes slowly traveled down Kakashi's face to rest on his cloth covered lips.

Kakashi blinked when he realized that neither he nor Sakura were going anywhere near the direction of the ramen house and when he looked at her, he saw that she was…blushing? '_Now why would Sakura be blushing?'_ Kakashi followed the gaze of her eyes and his own eyes landed…on his…lips? Sakura was staring at his…lips?

Hmmm, how very interesting, yet…also a little awkward. It seemed that he was not the only one that thought it was strange that Sakura was staring at him because Sakura herself had a small look of…worry?

He did not know quite what to do in this situation that they had found themselves in. His insides were telling him to go ahead and show her how he felt, to take her head in his hands and press their lips together, but his mind was telling him that the two of them should not even be thinking about things like that about each other because it was wrong.

Kakashi protested, 'Why is it wrong?'

'_Because she was your former student, that's why!'_

'Yes, but you just said it yourself. She was my former student, which means that she is no longer my student and that there should be no limit between our relationship.'

'_She's too innocent, you idiot! Besides the fact that she use to be your former student, there is the age difference to consider. She is just 19 years old and you are 26!'_

Kakashi nodded, 'Okay, see, there is a good reason. I guess I'll go with that even though I really want to kiss her.'

"Uh, Sakura? The ramen house is that way," he said as he pointed a finger past her and in the direction of the ramen house.

Sakura snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard him speak to her. Finally realizing where they were and where they wanted to go, she spoke up, her voice still a little shaky. "Oh yeah! He he….eh, he…the ramen house. Right…let's go!" Sakura turned on her toes and jumped gracefully on top of a tree branch, "Hey, Kakashi! I'll race you to the nearest market!" Without ever waiting for Kakashi's answer, Sakura took off in the direction of the nearest market.

Kakashi blinked slowly as an amused smile was evident even through his mask. '_So…she wants to play, does she?'_ Oh, he would play with her, but he also wanted to know who it was that she liked so much. Without realizing it, he had already caught up with her. He matched his pace with her own so that they would land on the same branch at the same time. She had gotten a lot faster than he remembered her to be. He was actually trying to keep up with her.

Sakura grinned inwardly, '_Cha! Kakashi is taking me more seriously now. He has to if he doesn't want to lose!' _

They were both so trapped in their own little thoughts that neither of them noticed that the branch they were jumping on to next would not be able to support both of their combined weight. Both of their feet landed on the weak branch at the same time, and just as they were about to jump off to the next branch…the branch broke underneath their feet.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and a small 'eh?' left her mouth as she felt that the branch beneath her feet was no longer there and felt herself falling down. Being the jounin ninja she was, she should have easily rebounded to land on another branch, but also being the vixen she was, she wanted to see what Kakashi would do. She allowed herself to keep falling down and she blinked when a warm, firm hand gripped her wrist and she instantly stopped falling.

Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi standing on the side of the tree looking down at her while still holding on to her wrist. "Sakura, use your chakra to stand on the tree."

Sakura nodded her head, "Right," and concentrated her chakra for a moment before she realized that she was dangling in the air and that the tree's trunk was too far away for her feet to reach it on their own. "Kakashi, how am I suppose to put my feet flat against the tree trunk when my feet are so far away?" To tell the truth, it was not that big of an issue at all. Is she had really wanted to reach the tree by herself then she could have…but again, the vixen within her was wanting to have Kakashi save her and such.

Kakashi blinked, realizing that she had a point and thought for a moment. '_Hmmm, let's see. Do I have to spell it out for you? It's obviously you she likes.' _

'And what makes you think that?'

'_She is jounin, she could have rebounded on her own, yet she allowed herself to fall for you can catch her. Does that make it any more obvious?'_

'Shut up and let me help her!' growled Kakashi. Really, having an inner battle with himself was starting to get really annoying . He lifted her to him and lightly swung her at the same time so that her feet could reach the tree's trunk.

Sakura instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders for support as her feet touched the tree trunk. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling as Sakura focused her chakra. She smiled when she knew her feet would not slip off the tree and she no longer needed Kakashi to hold on to her.

Kakashi knew that Sakura did not need him to hold on to her waist anymore, but he did not want to remove his hands. Likewise, Sakura knew she did not have to hold on to Kakashi's shoulders anymore, and yet, her hands refused to let go of his shoulders. If Kakashi did not know that she liked him before, he sure as hell knew now. Temptation was rising within both of the shinobi, Kakashi could feel it rising within him.

Seeing that Sakura was lost in her own little thoughts, Kakashi regrettably let go of her waist…slowly, but they were still standing too close to each other and if Kakashi did not want anything to happen between the two of them…then he had to separate himself from her. Kakashi smiled at he as he spoke; trying to break the silence, "You should have anticipated that, Sakura."

Sakura frowned at him as she realized what he was doing, "How was I suppose to know the damn branch was going to break underneath us? I jump on the same exact branches everyday and none of them ever broke. You are just heavy!"

Kakashi blinked lazily as he hid a broad smile, he loved getting under hr skin and teasing her. 'I'm not heavy."

"You are too! If I was by myself then that branch would not have broke."

Kakashi pushed Sakura off of the tree and watched as did a little back flip and land on the grass below them in a low squat. He jumped off before she could fully stand up and…sat on her. "Aaaah! Kakashi! Get. Off!"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura's angry face and grinned at her, "I am not heavy."

"Grrr…yes you are!" Sakura yelled as she closed her eyes angrily. '_Why are you just laying there?' _said inner Sakura. '_Come one, get up! You can take him! Just trick him to get the advantage!'_

"No, I'm not."

"Ka-ka-shi!" Sakura struggled underneath him as she tried to flip her ex-sensei off of her, but to no avail.

"Hmm, say that I'm not heavy, and I'll let you up, Sakura," he said simply as he looked up at the sky.

"Aah, fine! You're not heavy. Now, get off of me!"

Kakashi stood up off of Sakura with a broad smirk on his face for having Sakura do what he asked of her, but it quickly vanished when he felt something smash into his side and started falling to the ground. He quickly turned to see what it was that had smashed into him, and saw Sakura. He smiled and grabbed her wrist to pull her down with him. The two of them rolled around in the grass playfully for a while until Kakashi pinned Sakura underneath him.

Sakura struggled to get up and, unknown to her, raised her hips a little to meet his as well as press against him ever so slightly. She stopped struggling under him when she heard a muffled noise come from Kakashi. She looked up and saw that he had closed his visible eye. "Eh? Kakashi?"

He knew now for certain that it was he whom Sakura liked. I mean, could Sakura make it any clearer? Kakashi kept his visible eye closed, but answered Sakura with a slightly strained voice, "Yes?"

Sakura noticed the slight strain in his voice and was worried for him. "Are you okay? I-I didn't hurt you, did I, Kakashi?"

At her concerned question, Kakashi opened his eye to stare down at her and shook his head. "No, no you didn't hurt me." Kakashi found it extremely difficult to move off of Sakura, but if he did not get up fast…then he would do something more.

Sakura could do nothing but look up at Kakashi. She had wanted to play a game with Kakashi, she now knew that he knew that he was the man she liked. There could be not doubt in his mind about it anymore, not after this. She had just wanted him to know that it was he that she liked oh so dearly and might even love, but the little game that she had started when she challenged him to a race had quickly taken its toll on her.

Being this close to him was never in her original game plan. She had wanted to keep as much distance between them as she could manage without getting him suspicious, but it had been more difficult than she had first thought it to be. She even had a bit of trouble focusing on sparring with him earlier. Now being underneath him, her inner self was screaming at her to be bold and kiss him, it took all her will power to stop herself from kissing him.

Honestly, Kakashi was getting awfully tired of arguing with himself. He had been arguing with himself for what seemed like five minutes. All he could do was stare into Sakura's emerald green eyes. They seemed to mesmerize him with their intensity. Oh how he wanted to lean his head down and kiss her passionately to show her that her he felt the same way about her. So there were seven years difference between them, he did not seem to care about that anymore.

Between her train of wandering thoughts of what she wanted and what was happening, Sakura somehow managed to find her voice to speak to Kakashi. "Her voice was small and slightly shy, "Kakashi? Do you…feel the same as me?"

He knew what she meant by that, she wanted to know if he also loved her the way she loved him. So, she knew that he now knew that she loved him. He stared down at her calmly, though in the inside a small fire was building quickly. Answering her question would change things between them forever, but she deserved an answer, so he answered her truthfully. After all, Kakashi was not one to lie about anything. "Yes."

Sakura's eyes widened at his answer, there had been not even the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice when he answered her. So Ino had been right about him loving her as well; Sakura smiled happily up at him. She saw him stand up slowly and then offer her his hand to help her up. She sat up and took his hand in her own, and his grip on hers tightened as he pulled her up off of the grass and onto her own two feet.

That moment where they stood so close to each other, when their hands were still intertwined, and when they just stared into each other's eyes with pure happiness that seemed to glow around them as the wind picked up softly around them and blew their hair lightly seemed to stretch for hours on end. Sakura wished that moment to last forever, for it was the moment when no words were needed to tell each other of what they felt. The look in their eyes was enough to let them now how much they meant to each other.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura through his mask and as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled up his leaf head band up a little to uncover his sharingan eye and then pulled down the black cloth that hid the bottom half of his gorgeous face from her view. He heard her let out a small gasp, but then her gasp was forgotten as she placed her warm slender hand on his left cheek.

The rest was all instinct as he leaned his head down to hers and met her lips softly at first. He licked her bottom lip slowly and instantly dove his tongue into her mouth as she parted them for him. He pushed at her tongue with his own and he inwardly smiled when Sakura pushed his tongue back with her own; she had taken it as competition, as she usually does.

Kakashi broke the fevered kiss when his lungs burned with the necessity to breath. His mind reasoned with him, '_Really, the two of you should not be doing this out in the open. Why not take her to your apartment?'_

"Sakura, we…we shouldn't be…doing this out…in the open," he said in between his breaths.

Sakura knew where he was going with it and nodded her head, "Let's go." Kakashi pulled his mask back in place and covered his sharingan with his head band. Sakura smiled and took his hand in her own as they walked out of the forest calmly and towards Kakashi's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Naruto!

A/N: sry this took a bit long to update, but remember, it was meant as a one-shot so i had to make a plot. Also this is my first lemon so be nice. k?

A HUGE thanks you to everyone who reviewed this chapter and encouraged me with their wonderful reviews to keep writing this one-shot. It is now turned intoa short story so I hope that you continue to review and leave wonderful, encouraging reviews -

SPECIAl thanks to my beta, chibinecco! Thank you sooo much! I LOVE YOU! lol 3

_

* * *

Sakura knew where he was going with this and nodded her head, "Let's go." Kakashi pulled his mask back in place and covered his sharingan with his head band. Sakura smiled and took his hand in her own as they walked out of the forest calmly and, headed towards Kakashi's apartment.  
_

**Chapter 2 **

They could have just put some chakra in their feet and jumped through the trees as fast as they could to reach his apartment, but that was not at all what they wanted. Kakashi had wanted this for so long, to be in this moment with her, and he had it. She was a beauty, a goddess in his eyes that glowed brightly with a light blue light around her. He was a fool to think that he would be able to resist her for the rest of his life.

Sakura walked through the forest calmly; this was what she had wanted since that fateful day in the clearing when she had trained with him for the second chuunin exam. The long years of trust, friendship, and training had led them to this moment in time, and Sakura would be damned if she let it slip away from her grasp now. She had waited five long years to tell him how she felt about him.

Just walking calmly through the forest, holding hands, it felt so right to them both. It was meant to be this way, and their age difference could drown in hell for all they cared. Truthfully, the age difference should not matter to anyone because according to ninja regulation, once you were a jounin...nothing mattered. It was like Genma had once said, "_As a ninja, you need to take and enjoy every minute of what you have and live with no regrets. You never really do know when your time may be up._"

The soft breeze that swept through the forest as they walked caressed Sakura's hair lightly and she smiled contently, _this is what I wanted. I am going to be with him forever nothing will take him from me._ Sakura suppressed a giggle as she realized that she would have Ino at her heels barking about how she had been right about her and Kakashi, and she would want to hear every thing down to the tiniest detail.

Well, with Kakashi now at her side, she supposed that it did not matter, and she might even have to thank Ino later for giving her that small push in the right direction. Ino had been her source of support when it came to the love she had for Kakashi, and Ino understood better than anyone the kind of stress that kind of love brought. She felt a frown trying to reach her lips, but she willed it away for the time being, and instead leaned her head gently down on his shoulder concentrating on the moment that she and Kakashi had been granted.

Kakashi looked down at the sudden gentle press on his shoulder. Sakura in turn looked up into his eyes and they both smiled before continuing on at their leisurely pace. She pressed her head further onto Kakashi's shoulder, and he in turn squeezed her hand closer to his body. It was a small gesture, but she adored it all the same, feeling the warmth and small butterflies that leapt in her stomach. Both of them were silent as they walked, but the silence was very welcoming as it was a comfortable silence. Sakura found that she enjoyed the silence, so she decided not to break it.

Still hand in hand, they finally stepped into the not so busy streets of Konoha and instantly heard a familiar voice calling to them. "Kakashi, Sakura!"

The new pair turned their heads to the side; Sakura lifting hers from Kakashi's shoulder with a tiny hint of annoyance for interrupting their silent moment, but answered the enthusiastic voice none the less. "Naruto, where is Hinata? I thought that she would be with you around this time of day."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well, we were together. She is at my apartment taking a small nap, she said she was tired."

Kakashi smiled at him as he curved his eye, "Tired? Maybe you shouldn't work her so hard, eh?" he said with a small wink and slightly cringed when Sakura backhanded him in the stomach for saying such a thing out loud.

"Kakashi!" She removed her free hand from his stomach and gave him a small glare. She turned back to look at Naruto who just looked at her with a confused expression. "Forget what he said, Naruto. So why are you here?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, I came to get me some ramen, I'm almost out." Naruto stared at her with a wide grin on his face, the same grin he always had when he thought about his ramen, and then…(feild inserted the "…")he blinked. For the first time he realized how close Kakashi and Sakura were standing...and also the immense playfulness that was between them. He looked at the two in front of him and blinked once…twice…"Hey! Why the hell are you guys holding hands!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at their intertwined hands.

Sakura let go of Kakashi's hand to slap it over Naruto's big mouth. "God Naruto, not so damn loud! We don't want to whole world to know right away!" she said through gritted teeth as her green eyes flashed with great annoyance.

Naruto nodded in understanding at Sakura; he had already known that she loved Kakashi, and he was happy that she was finally getting something good in return for all the hard work she did. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to yell it out like that," Naruto rubbed the back of his head foolishly.

Sakura smiled and dismissed it at his answer; she never could stay mad at him for long. She looked up and over at Kakashi who was still standing in the same place and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked next to her. He was going to grab her hand in his to walk off towards his apartment, but another familiar voice rang through the air. "Hatake! I see you're back from your mission already, heh, and you don't even have a scratch on you, you bastard!"

Kakashi and Sakura turned to see Genma walking up to them, and they both sighed. Could they not just be left alone for even a short while? Naruto looked at Sakura and Kakashi with his large fox grin, "Ne, I'm going to go get my ramen. Besides, Hinata might have woken up, and I want to catch her before she goes." He gave the couple a small wink and darted off.

"Genma," Kakashi said lazily, "what have you been up to?"

Genma grinned, "Ah, nothing out of the ordinary, Hatake. Just chasing after some of my fan girls, and speaking of which..." Genma took his eyes off of Kakashi and settled on Sakura's form. "How have you been, Sakura? Want to take me up on that offer? It still stands, you know." He winked at her with a smile.

Sakura grinned sheepishly at Genma as she tried her best to keep from punching him. God, did he not see Kakashi standing next to her _glaring_ at him? "Eh, no, I don't want to take you up on that offer, Genma."

Genma faked heartbreak, "Ah, Sakura, you're breaking my fragile heart!" He grinned and was going to laugh at his own acting until he saw the look in Kakashi's eye that said, _Say anything else and you'll regret it._ Genma quickly shut his mouth. "Hatake, how about a drink later, eh?"

Kakashi nodded his head at his friend, "Sure, I don't see why not." Kakashi was acting like nothing Genma said affected him on the outside, but on the inside...well that was a different story. He was slightly confused and even a little angry with Genma's declaration of an 'offer' with Sakura. Had Genma not been a friend, and not so naturally flirtatious, then he would have accused him of trying to date Sakura. Unluckily for Genma, even if he did want to date Sakura; she was already with him. Kakashi decided to just put Genma's flirtatious ways aside and stay calm.

"Well then, I better get going. I have some place to be at the moment. Oh, Sakura, Tsunade asked me to tell you to meet her in her office as soon as possible."

Sakura arched and eyebrow, "Her office? What for, did she tell you?"

Genma nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, she said it was about your jounin status." With that, Genma waved goodbye and walked off in the direction he came from. Sakura sighed, could they not even have a moment to express how they felt after five long years? _'Please,' _she thought, _'no more interruptions!'_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura growled loudly, "Ino! You fucking PIG! Why, why now?" Sakura twitched as she looked at the other blond haired friend running up to her. "Sakura, you evil person! You left for five hours! You made me do your shift!"

Sakura felt a little guilty. Had she really been gone that long? _'It sure as hell didn't seem like five hours!'_ snorted inner Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I guess I kinda lost track of time," replied Sakura with an apologetic smile, "It won't happen again, I'm sorry."

Ino smiled, "Damn right it won't happen again! Know why? Well, because this is the last time that I let you go off with your boyfriend an hour before your shift. Honestly, you guys took forever. What were you doing in the forest for so long anyway, huh?" Ino gave Sakura a devilish grin.

Sakura put her arms out in front of her in mock defense and waved them a little, "Now come on Ino, it wasn't anything like that. We were just training, that was all."

"Yeah sure, whatever excuses you want to make now are fine. You're going to tell me the whole thing when you get back. I heard that you got orders from Tsunade, you don't want to get her pissed by lounging around, now do you?"

Sakura sighed and bowed her head in defeat, "No, I don't want to keep her waiting. I'll go right now and see what she wants and then- Hey, wait a minute! How did you know that Tsunade asked me to go to her office?"

Ino smiled, "I was at HQ to see if they had any new chuunin missions that I could do, and then I heard Genma and Tsunade talking about you. That's how."

Sakura sighed again, "Oh alright. I'll see you later then, Ino." Sakura turned around to Kakashi and grabbed his hand without waiting for her friend to wave back. "I guess this means a change of plans then, huh?"

Kakashi smiled and squeezed her hand a little, "Don't worry, we might still have time after you come out of Tsunade's office. We do have all the time in the world at the moment. There is no need to rush anything."

Sakura smiled, he was always being the calm impassive one when it came to everything. "So then," she said as she tugged his hand a little, "will you walk me to Tsunade's office?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled, "Sure." They walked in silence to Jounin HQ, and Kakashi was rambling on in his own mind. _'Damn them all for interrupting us when they did. Oh well, it's not like we are in a rush...and I honestly think that we need to think this out a little before just jumping into it. I hope she doesn't mind. Maybe I'll even stick around at HQ until she comes out to see what Tsunade wanted her for.'_

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and tugged her hand towards him to get her to lean closer to him. She looked up at him with a sort of question in her eyes, but he did not say anything to explain his actions, so she just smiled and leaned her head against his strong shoulder. If she had looked up at him, she would have seen a large smile beneath his mask.

The two enjoyed the undisturbed walk to Jounin HQ, and were relieved when no one called out either of their names. The villagers did not seem to have anything negative to say as they watched the couple walk hand in hand through the open street. Sakura knew that there always would be things that would test their love, but she would fight anything that came her way to hold on to what she now had.

Each let go of the other's hand as they approached Kakashi opened the door to HQ and let Sakura step in first. They walked up to Shizune, and Sakura gave her a small smile. "Ne, I am here to see Tsunade-sama. She wanted me to come in as soon as I was able to."

"Yes, Tsunade is expecting you in her office. You can go right ahead."

Sakura nodded her head and walked forward past the desk all the while staring at her feet, deep in thought. Indulging to the ramblings of her mind, despite the short distance, Sakura managed to lose all perception of the things around her and marched straight into the closed door of Tsunade's office.

"Uh, Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked truly concerned for the kunoichi to be so out of touch with her surroundings.

Sakura stopped in mid step and looked back, "Oh, heh heh, I was just...um...well..."

Kakashi smiled at her as she stuttered to find the right words, she was so cute and innocent. "It's alright, Sakura. Come on." He motioned her through the door with his head and she opened it this time to walk into the office she did not like to be in unless she knew why before hand.

There were piles of paper work stacked on top of a brown wooden desk, and Sakura glared over the pile of paper work when she heard a _'hiccup.'_ "Tsunade-sama, are you drinking sake again?"

Sakura heard an 'eh' and a drawer shut, "Of course not, Sakura. What makes you think that? Anyway..." Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked over the paper work. "Kakashi, how convenient that you are here, this will make everything a hell of a lot easier."

Sakura and Kakashi blinked, "Eh? What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "I thought that you wanted to see me about my jounin status."

"I do, and that is why I need Kakashi here to hear what I am going to say. Sakura, you have incredible intelligence, chakra control, and nin-jutsu. Therefore, I want to make you an ANBU member. I am short and, I really need a member who specializes in medical ninjutsu."

Sakura was a little shocked. ANBU? Was she ready for that type of work? She heard Kakashi's voice and turned her head to look at him as he spoke, "Tsunade, are you sure about her being ANBU? Most of the missions on ANBU are to assassinate someone."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that I made a wrong choice by making her ANBU, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, but..."

"Kakashi, I understand the kind of concern that you are trying not to show for her, but I need her skills out there none the less. Trust me, if I could have picked someone else I would have. I don't want my own student to be killed in action." Tsunade looked back at Sakura, but continued to speak with Kakashi. "Do you think that she can do it?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment as he mentally went over Sakura's chakra control and jutsus. After a short while he answered, "Yes, I do think that she can do it. She is an exceptional jounin, and I agree that her medical expertise would be to our advantage in case a member gets injured during battle."

"Very well then, Sakura, both your former sensei and I think that you can do great work with ANBU, but it is up to you if you want to or don't. What do you say?"

There was a pregnant silence throughout the room and Sakura was biting on her bottom lip in nervousness. Finally, Sakura sighed lightly and looked at Tsunade with a genuine smile, "Yes, I accept the ANBU position."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "Thank you, Sakura. I know that you will be able to do great things within ANBU. I will pair you up with Anko because there aren't that many women in ANBU, and I want you to be comfortable when you start out. Come back tomorrow afternoon for a briefing, you may leave now."

Sakura nodded her head, "Right." She gave Tsunade a small bow of respect, and then turned around to walk out of her office. Kakashi gave Tsunade a small bow also and then followed Sakura out of HQ. He sighed when they were once again outside; the sun was slowly starting to set as it painted the sky a light orange-yellowish color with a hint of pink splattered in the middle. "I'm Sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi put a seemingly lazy hand around her shoulders, "For what, Sakura? You didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura smiled and put her hand on top of Kakashi's as they continued to walk, "Kakashi, do you really believe in what Tsunade-sama told me, 'that I could do great things with in ANBU?'"

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before he answered her, _'She is a very successful jounin, one of the best. She has devoted her heart and soul to do and accomplish things that everyone thought she could not do. She has the skills; she has the heart and the abandon to do it. Yes, she will be able to do great things; make it less life sacrificing. She can do it.'_"Ne, Sakura...I don't think you can do great things. I know you can. I believe in you, just as I have always believed in you." Kakashi pulled Sakura closer to his chest and he heard her sigh in what seemed to be content.

"Thank you, Kakashi. You're right, and I won't let you down."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Ne, we'll make tonight special, I promise."

The night air was cold and the constant icy breeze did not help to warm Sakura's legs. Sakura cursed herself inwardly for deciding to wear shorts and not pants. Her legs were freezing cold! _'I should have worn pants today!'_ Sakura looked up from the ground when Kakashi stopped walking, and they stood in front of a small apartment. She blinked questionably when Kakashi walked towards a few bushes next to the apartment and crouched; his hands searching the ground for something.

Sakura continued to watch Kakashi search the dirt for something, and a few seconds later Kakashi stood up from his crouched position on the ground and lifted his right hand up. Sakura blinked in confusion, but when she looked closer she saw a silver key held in between his middle and index finger. _'Kakashi hides his house key in the dirt? Well, I guess no one would think to look there.'_

She smiled as he walked back to her and took hold of her hand. He wordlessly inserted his key into the door knob and turned it to the left. With a small _click_, the door was unlocked and Kakashi opened it all the way to allow Sakura to step inside the apartment first. He closed the door behind him as he entered behind her; and both of them took off their sandals to place them near the door.

Sakura made a move to turn around and look at Kakashi, but his strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and a strongly built body was pressed firmly against her back. She relaxed against him and slightly slumped when she felt his hot breath against her neck, his cloth covered lips tickling her skin as he spoke her name. "Sakura," he whispered softly as he nuzzled her neck slowly.

Sakura lifted her arms over her head and reached behind her to untie Kakashi's leaf head band. She tugged at the material, and the small knot came undone. The head band fell to the floor as one of Kakashi's hands released its grip on Sakura's waist to drift up to her own head band.

His fingers tugged at the material and let it fall to the ground to join his. This 'game' was driving Sakura crazy; she never was the patient one. She wanted him to turn her around and kiss her, and she wanted him to kiss her now. "Kakashi..."As if he had read her mind, Kakashi pulled down his mask in one quick motion as he spun her around in his grasp to face him. She had no time and no chance to finish her sentence as his lips pressed against hers softly. Sakura pressed her lips more firmly against his own, and felt his mouth part slightly. She did the same and almost gasped when his tongue darted into her welcoming mouth. Their tongues darted and weaved around each other, caressing one another's tongues feverishly. Sakura's hands went to the sides of Kakashi's handsomely breath taking face, and Kakashi's hands also moved on instinct. One hand went to cup the back of her head in an attempt to press her lips harder against his while his other hand grasped her left hip tightly.

Sakura stepped back as all kinds of strange and wonderful feelings enveloped her; she had never been with a man before. Kakashi felt her take a step back, so he took a step towards her, making her keep walking backwards until she hit the wall with her back. Kakashi took advantage of her position as he took a step back, pulling her with him. The hand that had cupped the back of her head took hold of her right hip and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. He pushed her up against the wall harder than he had wanted to, and smiled when Sakura gasped in surprise, but wrapped her legs around his thighs.Kakashi left her mouth, and went quickly to her exposed neck. He licked it lightly at first, but then began to suck on her neck feverishly with an occasional small love bite and pulling of her skin.

Her soft moans of approval made him press against her unconsciously. Sakura gasped aloud at the added pressure beneath her and instinctively swung her hips against him. Kakashi released her neck as his grip on her hips tightened, and he let out a hoarse groan; his head nuzzled her saliva stained neck as he attempted to slow down his quickened breathing. "Sakura, are you sure...are you...sure you want this?"Sakura looked down at him as he continued to speak to her. "If you're not certain or ready, we can stop this right now. You don't have to push yourself...I'll understand if you want to stop."

Sakura took his bowed head into her hands and gently lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "I want this, Kakashi; I want you. Don't stop...please."Kakashi sighed out a sound of relief and smiled up at her as he nodded his head. He was glad that she had decided not to stop; it would have been far too difficult to actually go ahead and stop touching her and kissing her this way. He took possession of her mouth again as his hands at her hips moved slowly up, causing her black tank top to rise with his hands.

He brushed his hands over her bra covered breasts and heard Sakura moan as she arched her self into his touch; silently asking for more. He smirked as Sakura raised her arms to allow him to remove her shirt, and Kakashi tossed it to the floor in an instant. His eyes rested on the black bra, and he silently cursed the material for covering her perfectly formed breasts from his gaze.He snapped his head up to look at Sakura's slightly flushed face as he felt her small wandering hands under his black shirt, and that was when he realized that somewhere in between his intense staring, she had removed his vest and thrown it to the floor next to her shirt. She was quicker than he had first thought her to be, and he gladly allowed her to relieve him of his black shirt. He was very aroused now, more so than before. He relished in the warm sensations that her hands on his bear chest caused; his head fell back as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest his muscles dancing beneath her delicate touch.

Kakashi could not believe the fact that Sakura was having this much of an effect on him. No other woman had been able to make him enjoy the art of sex like this; she was amazing. He would definitely not settle for anyone other than her, nor would he let another have her. He bit back a moan as he felt her warm wet tongue lick his neck in a way a cat would. As he had done to her, she bit and pulled at the skin of his neck as her hands rested just above his hardened nipples. His strong arms at her hips tightened slightly as he moved the both of them away from the wall and slowly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Sakura still continued to suck and playfully bite his neck as he walked. Her playful bites making him loose control second by second.

Sakura let out a small noise of understanding as she felt her back push open a door; they were in his bedroom. With her excited body wrapped around him Kakashi walked over to his black sheeted bed, and sat down almost at the foot of the bed. As he sat down he placed Sakura down on him so that she was straddling his thighs, and Sakura let go of his neck to smile and look down at him.

After tonight, Kakashi would be all hers; no one else's. Kakashi heard her moan into his ear when he ran his fingers lightly over her nipples which were still covered by her cursed black bra. Kakashi decided that the damned thing just had to go, so his hands went to her back to unclasp her bra. Sakura shrugged her shoulders a bit and let the unwanted black bra fall on the bed.

Kakashi was drawn to her breasts like a moth to a flame. His hands cupped her breasts to feel their weight and Sakura moaned and arched her back a little; bringing them to his eye level. His eyes continued to stare at her perfectly formed breasts with rosy peeks. He could no longer restrain himself to just looking, so his head moved forward and latched on to her right breast. He licked it at first, trying her patience, and when he heard her let out a small muffled moan; he started to suck on it.

Sakura let out a whimper as her hands went to the back of his head and pulled him closer to her; trying to envelope him in her breasts. At her small wordless request, he continued to suck on her breast with an occasional flick of his tongue over her hardened nipple. Sakura had to bite down softly on her bottom lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. She started breathing heavier when Kakashi shifted positions on the bed to lay her down underneath him, all the while his mouth never letting go of her breast.

Kakashi had to remind himself that this was her first time being with a man and needed to go slow so that she would never forget this night. It was all so difficult for him, but this was Sakura underneath him, and he really did want her to always remember their first time together. Now that he no longer had to hold her up against him, his hands decided to do more than two things at once. One hand went to rub and squeeze the breast that he was not already latched onto with his mouth while the right hand, painfully slow, went to the hem of her shorts and began to unbutton them.

Sakura started shivering in anticipation. This was it; there would be no going back after this. Not that she was complaining, she could not imagine her first time being with anyone else but him. The hands that were entangled in his silvery mane tightened slightly as he removed her shorts and left her in only lacy black panties. His mouth and left hand still lavishing attention to her breasts remained there as his free right hand trailed to the back of her knee and slowly made its way up to the side of her thigh, lightly tickling her as he did so.

His mouth and hand left her breasts and his left hand joined his right hand at the top of her panties. His mouth slowly made its way down in between her breasts and tight stomach to rest right below her belly button. He heard Sakura's rapid breath hitch and smiled wickedly; she had no idea what he had in store for her. The only thing that she was aware of at this time was all the pleasure he was causing her to feel. His eager fingers pulled down her underwear and stealthily unbuttoned his own jounin pants to throw on the floor. He was going to take off his boxers so that the both of them would be completely naked, but stopped when he felt her small hands grip the top of his boxers to slip them off personally.

Never before had a woman undressed him, and he quickly decided that this would not be the last time that he would let Sakura undress him; it was a huge turn on. He sat up on his shins to allow Sakura to pull them down to his knees and then sat near to edge of the bed with his feet dangling off the edge. Sakura crawled off of the bed to sit on the floor. She finished taking off his boxers and then stood up in front of him. She could not help herself when her eyes rested on his erect member. It was breathtaking.

Kakashi realized that she was blushing as she stared at him and smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down on the bed again. He parted her legs with his strong hands and began to kiss his way up her right leg slowly; his tongue leaving behind a small trail of saliva. Sakura gripped the black sheets of the bed as he bit the inside of her thigh, "Kakashi," she moaned breathlessly.

Kakashi continued to play with her as he answered her, "Hmmm?" He inserted his middle finger into her wet folds and heard her gasp. She made a small whimper as he started to move his finger within her. He waited a minute to let her get used to the new feeling, and then inserted another finger within her. He received a louder sound, a rich breathy moan, when he did so, and he had to contain himself from taking her right then and there.

As he continued to masterfully fondle her, his mouth decided to join in the fun. Sakura whimpered when he removed his fingers from within her, but gasped when she felt his tongue lick in between her folds. She shuddered underneath him as his tongue found her opening and darted inside as far as he could while his fingers rubbed gently at her bundle of nerves. Sakura's hands went to his hair and tried to push his mouth further in, all the while fighting to control her moans of pleasure and keep her hips from bucking up into his mouth.

Kakashi decided to let her go when he felt her hips start to buck uncontrollably beneath his attentions. He wanted to be inside of her when she came. Sakura glared at him when he removed the source of her joy as she breathed harshly.

He grinned at her cute pout; it was so childish compared to the cause of it. Still grinning Kakashi leaned over Sakura and gently nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Ready?" he teased. Sakura gasped as she realized what he was asking. She nodded and Kakashi lifted himself up to look into her face to see if she was truly sure. Sakura took the cue and reached down and took hold of his length; he gasped. She pulled it gently forward rubbing her thumb over the top as he moved.

She gasped as his head hit her slick entrance, and he took over. Gently pushing in he grunted at the tightness of her virginity. Grimacing both with pleasure and the thought of what he was taking from her he waited for her ok. Realizing he wasn't going to move Sakura pushed her hips up taking in more of his length till she felt a sharp jolt and paused to catch her breath.

"Sakura…"Worried he may stop if she didn't move Sakura pushed up, hard. Kakashi moaned loudly at the unexpected wonderment. Pleased with the result, Sakura moved again this time pushing him in further.

Eyes squeezed shut in shear ecstasy Kakashi rolled them over on the bed, careful not to disconnect, so she was on top. "You were doing all the work anyway I thought I'd make it easier for you."

She blushed crimson with the statement and started to push down further onto his shaft biting her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. He moaned deep in his throat reaching up with one hand to fondle her breast again the other gently guiding her over his manhood.

Both could feel the pressure quickly building as their movements became faster and more frenzied. Sakura leaned forward and latched onto Kakashi's lips just as something in her triggered, and she had to let go to let out a breathy scream as her body shook with the mind-numbing orgasm. Kakashi was already using all his will to wait for her so just let go to join her come with his own in a deep groan.

Blissful release passed, Sakura flopped forward onto his chest breathing heavily. Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully. He could have gone for a few more rounds but she looked completely spent, so he just hugged her tight and stroked her long pink locks gently as she drifted off to sleep him still inside of her.

He smiled at her blissfully passed out face and gently maneuvered her to lie along the length of the bed so he could join her in post orgasmic rest, and they both left consciousness for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! TT.TT**

**Srry for the long wait, I had school and I was sick so yeah, lol**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have 55 Reviews for the first two chapters! I love you all to death! I would rite down all your names, but that would take forever and I am sure that you want to read now lol SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA: Chibinecco1 I LOVE YOU! Check out her new story: ****Luncheon Ninja Buds**

* * *

The morning heat shone through the small glass window and hovered over an occupied bed slowly waking Sakura from her peaceful slumber. She tried to turn onto her side and cover her face from the sun's warm, bright rays, but found that something was keeping her from doing so. Slowly, Sakura opened her green eyes and they rested on the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen in her entire life. Kakashi was asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist and a look of a content bliss upon his face. This face was only a few inches away from her own since her head was lying on his upper arm. Inner Sakura grinned. '_Cha! I can get use to this!_'

Sakura smiled happily as she brought her hand up to brush his messy silver hair with her fingers. She stretched her neck a little and gave him a small peck onto his soft lips. She smiled when his mismatched eyes opened to stare into her warm green ones. "Good morning," she greeted still brushing her fingers through his hair.

Kakashi smiled back at her and pulled her closer to him. "Good morning, Sakura," he replied into her ear with a low voice. He nuzzled her neck lovingly. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he caressed her back with his fingers.

"I'm feeling fine." Sakura's hand rested above her stomach as she answered him. Last night had hurt her for a bit, but he made the pain worth while. She was a bit sore now, but she could not complain about it at all. She was also very flattered that he was concerned about her. "Why do you ask?"

Kakashi grabbed the hand that was brushing his hair, and placed it on his cheek so that her palm cupped the side. "I thought that maybe it was a little bit rough or too fast for your first time."

Sakura shook her head. "It was perfect." She leaned in for a light kiss, but when her lips met his soft ones, the supposed light kiss turned into a passionate one. Kakashi pushed Sakura back lightly, so she was now lying on her back underneath him. Sakura widened her legs to wrap them around Kakashi's hips and smiled in satisfaction when Kakashi bit his lower lip and moaned. For a brief moment, she thought that she might be able to gain the advantage, but the thought quickly vanished when Kakashi shifted above her, and his member took an unguarded sweep between her folds.

Sakura gasped loudly at the pleasure his slightest movement brought to her system. A devilish thought hit her, and she made quick to act on it before she changed her mind.

With a speed that matched her beloved Copy-Nin, she rolled them over, so she was now lying on top, straddling his thighs. Sakura smiled mischievously at Kakashi's questioning eyes. "If I remember correctly, I didn't get to try everything yesterday," she said as she rubbed her palms up and down his abs slowly.

Kakashi quickly aroused with her actions, his voice a bit strained as her hands traveled slowly lower. "And, what do you have in mind?" he asked her curiously.

Sakura pushed herself back a little to sit right above his knees her hands on the center of his hips. "You'll find out," she said seductively. With that her fingers gripped him.

"Ah!" Sakura smiled at his surprised, yet pleased, cry as he bucked his hips up into her fingers. With his cry of pleasure, she became braver and began to stroke him. Her fingers and wrist working hard to bring him pleasure. At first, Sakura thought she might have been doing something wrong, but his moans of approval and head rolling back onto the pillow told her he was very much enjoying her actions.

'_Well, if you want to do it, then here is your chance! Go for it!' _yelled inner Sakura. Sakura mentally nodded her head and removed her hand from Kakashi's erect member. She smiled when he bemoaned his loss, but when her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked his head, his strong hands fisted tightly in her hair his teeth clenched together. As she took part of him into her warm, wet mouth, she looked up to stare at his sweat covered face. He wore an expression of pained pleasure, and she took as much of him she could fit into her mouth.

Moans of pleasure left his mouth as Kakashi clenched his fists tighter in her pink locks. He felt her sucking motions quicken and her tongue rub against his member. Kakashi tried not to clench her hair any tighter in his hands when he raised his hips in tune with her sucking to cause more friction. "Sakura..."She wore a satisfied smile at his strained call of her name. "Sakura, I'm..." Kakashi raised his head as he trailed off. He smiled, glad she did not decide to stop. The pressure that had been building inside of him seemed to reach its edge, and he thought he would explode.

Sakura closed her eyes and fought the urge to let go and spit out his cum, instead staying where she was and swallowing until there was nothing left in her mouth. Sakura let him go and sat up as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand smiling. The act alone aroused Kakashi, and he immediately forgot his fatigue. He grasped her wrists and pulled her up, so she way lying on top of him, her breasts pressed lightly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest.

Sakura let out a small hiss of surprise when she felt two of his fingers suddenly enter her quickly and smoothly. Her small nails dug lightly into his shoulders as she clutched onto him. When he started to pull his fingers out only to push them back in, she moaned and bucked her hips into his hand. When he suddenly pulled his fingers out completely, she whimpered and looked up at him, a small pout on her lips. Kakashi chuckled slightly as he stared at her amazingly cute lips before flipping them over on the bed to land in the cradle of her legs.

With the feeling of Kakashi starting to fill and stretch her, Sakura groaned and wrapped her arms underneath his to delight in the pleasure of his slow action. Kakashi groaned once he was fully sheathed inside her before slowly pulling out only to plunge back into her depths as fast as he could. The small tug of his hair told him that she enjoyed it and wanted more. He quickly complied. He wanted to hear her moan and yell out his name in pure bliss. He quickened his pace when she breathlessly asked him, "M...more...faster..."

Kakashi filled her over and over again in tune with the rolling hips underneath and the clenching fists in his hair. "...ha-harder..." and he plunged deeper still, parting her as deeply as he could, his teeth clenched together as he tried to stall his release and wait for her. He plunged into her until she let out a loud mangled cry of pleasure and arched her back up to him. He threw into his own release with an almost animalistic growl as he filled her with his seed and shook in pure release with her.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her as he leaned over to rest on his side, bringing her with him. Their breath mingled as they relaxed and rested peacefully in each other's arms. Minutes came and went before Sakura spoke softly to Kakashi in an almost tired tone, "Erm, Kakashi...what time is it?"

Kakashi blinked blankly at her for a moment before he turned his head a bit over his shoulder to look at the clock. "It's early, Sakura. Why?" he turned back to look at her.

"'Cause I have to go see Tsunade-sama again. I have an ANBU briefing today. Remember?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yeah, but...she didn't tell you to be there at any specific time. She just simply said to be there in the afternoon, and as far as I'm concerned, any time before four is still the afternoon." He grinned.

Sakura felt his fingers stroke the inside of her thigh playfully, and knew that Kakashi wanted her to stay with him longer. She wanted nothing more than to comply with his request, to lay with Kakashi in his bed forever, but she could not. Sakura had never once been late for anything, and she was not going to start picking up Kakashi's bad habits. She smiled at him and stifled a small giggle when his fingers brushed the side of her stomach. "Kakashi, you know better than that. When Tsunade-sama says 'Be there in the afternoon,' you know she means be there at twelve sharp."

"Well, if that's really what she meant," Kakashi smirked. "Then you only have a bit over half an hour to get to her office." Kakashi gave a small smile.

Sakura's green eyes went wide, and she threw the covers off and leaped out of bed in one fluid motion. "Shit! Can I use your shower?"

Kakashi propped his head up with his hand, his elbow digging into the mattress. "Sure, but you don't have any clean clothes to change into."

Sakura was halfway to his shower when she turned back to look at him; briefly, Sakura thought about wearing some of his clothes but decided against it. "Can you go to my apartment and get me some clothes to wear, please? And, make sure its something I can train in and some undergarments too!" Sakura shouted out to Kakashi as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Kakashi sighed as he got off the bed and walked over to his "feild" closet to get changed into some clothes. As he changed into his usual attire, he thought about Sakura. '_She's bossy,'_ he thought, 'S_he likes a good challenge. I know that our relationship will be hard, but she can handle it... right? She can handle anything.'_ He put on his mask slowly and then put his head protector on. He heard the faint sound of water falling and hitting his tiled floor before he disappeared with a _poof._

* * *

Sakura turned off the hot water and wrapped herself in one of Kakashi's black plush towels as she stepped out of the soothing shower. The towel only reached her mid thigh. She grabbed Kakashi's brush and brushed her wet hair until it was completely knot free and clinging to her skin lightly. She quickly put it in a low pony tail as a small after thought. '_I hope he brought me some clothes,'_ she thought as she opened the bathroom door. She smiled. In the middle of the now fixed bed, Kakashi sat Indian style while reading a volume of Icha Icha Paradise in one hand, and in the other he held her folded clean change of clothes. She walked over to him and took the neatly folded clothes. "Thank you."

Kakashi glanced up at her for a second then looked back at his book with a smile. "You're welcome." When she turned around and started to walk back towards the bathroom, Kakashi's smile grew as he caught sight of her tempting, droplet covered legs.

In the bathroom, Sakura growled lightly after putting on her undergarments when she saw what Kakashi had brought for her to wear. The low cut black jounin pants she did not mind in the least. It was the shirt that bothered her. It was a red spaghetti strap blouse that only stretched to about two inches below her breasts. '_Well,'_ inner Sakura thought, _'you asked him to bring you something that you could train in, and you can definitely train in that.'_

She sighed as she pulled on the shirt. "Yeah, I can train in this..." She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked slightly, tilting her head to the side. '_You know, I don't look that bad in this at all.'_ The low cut jounin pants and short red blouse exposed her tight stomach, and she smiled again. Maybe wearing this was not such a bad idea after all. When she opened the door to stare at Kakashi, she walked over to the black sheathed mattress to stand next to him.

Kakashi raised his head from his perverted book to look up at Sakura, and his eyes rested on her wonderfully gorgeous curved body. He thanked the gods for the mask preventing her from seeing the faint blush creeping into his cheeks. He had to will his voice to sound its usual bored tone. "Ne, shall we go, then?" Kakashi asked as he gracefully leapt off the bed and stood in front of her. His gloved hands lightly gripped her hips as he gave her a small smile from under his mask. Sakura nodded her head and grabbed his hands in hers.

As they left the house, Kakashi locked the door and hid the key within the sand behind the bushes where he had found it last night. Kakashi walked back over to where she stood waiting for him and hooked fingers with her to walk onto the dirt street. Almost instantly, villagers looked at them strangely, and Sakura glared back at the disapproving looks as she and Kakashi continued to walk hand in hand through the open street to Tsunade's office.

Inner Sakura leered spitefully at them. '_Cha! Say something about it and you'll find your self in a hole so deep you won't be able to get out, damn it!'_

Deciding to get her mind off the villagers in fear that she might snap at them, Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Does it hurt?" she asked, "to get the tattoo, I mean."

Kakashi looked at her with a hidden smirk. "You're not scared, are you, Sakura?"

She snorted slightly and gave him a meaningless glare. "Yeah right."

He smiled down at her this time. "It's nothing you can't handle. It only lightly stings."

She smiled back, it made her feel so confident and strong to know that Kakashi thought she could handle anything that was thrown at her, and she really could handle anything if she put her heart into it. Compared to the weak genin she was when she first asked Tsunade to accept her as a student, Sakura was a different person all together. Now she had Tsunade's monstrous strength, various jutsus, and she was even great at taijutsu now. Medically she was on par with Tsunade; some even thought she was better, but Sakura wanted to surpass Tsunade completely. She had put in hours upon hours of memorization of medical terms and jutsus, cures and poisons, and she had worked tirelessly mastering every healing jutsu Tsunade knew.

Her intelligence also gave her an advantage on the battlefield, and she felt that in ANBU intelligence was a high priority, a must have, not to mention the amount of pressure it would put on the squad leader. ANBU would put enormous amounts of pressure on her. She was, and always would be, the medic of what ever team she was assigned to. If she were to die on a mission, then it would increase the team's failure and casualty rate. Sakura inwardly grinned, it was a good thing that Tsunade had taught her how to use the Ninpou Genesis Rebirth, so she would be able to heal any of her wounds and reconstruct torn or damaged tissue and bone.

A small tug of her hand snapped her out of her deep thoughts. She was now standing in front of Tsunade's closed door. She looked up at Kakashi. "So, where are you going to wait for me?"

"Hmmm, Outside, I'm just going to check up on the missions and see if I have to take any."

Sakura nodded. "Alright, see you then." She waited until Kakashi was out of her sight to open Tsunade's door and step inside. Once inside, she found Tsunade signing paperwork with TenTen and Anko standing behind her. "Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama, Anko, TenTen." she greeted calmly as she stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade smiled as her hand stopped signing the paper work in front of her and leaned back on her chair. "Sakura, I half expected you to pick up on Kakashi's bad habits, but you are only ten minutes late. He would have been two or three hours late, no doubt, if you had not been ushering him out the door."

Sakura blushed lightly, here she had thought that she had been on time. "Uh...yeah...sorry I'm late."

Tsunade hid a smile as she sighed, "Well then, Anko and TenTen will help you with your training from now on. You are to be on the training grounds by eight and do whatever they want you to, is that understood?"

Sakura nodded in understanding. Her eyes held strong determination.

* * *

Kakashi slouched against the wall of Jounin HQ while reading his dirty novel as he waited for Sakura to emerge from inside the building he currently cursed at. He sighed and put his book back in his kunai pack. He was in no mood to read Jiraiya's latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

'_It's too early for me to be away from her for such a long period of time. Why did I take that damn mission again?'_

'Because you are a shinobi of Konoha, and they needed _someone_ to take the mission, so it just so happened that you volunteered yourself.'

'_Ah, that's right. I was being the good shinobi and volunteered for the mission,' _Kakashi sighed. _'Well, someone had to take it, and I was already there. Sakura will understand why I took it, right? She's a very reasonable person...'_

'Yeah, when she is not pissed with you beyond compare,' his inner voice snickered.

'_Shut the hell up, she won't be _that_ mad at me...'_

He decided to be blunt with himself when he heard her walking towards him. '_This sucks.'_

"So, how did it go?" he asked in his bored tone as she walked to meet him.

"Tsunade-sama assigned Anko and TenTen to work with me for my training, and I got that tattoo...and the uniform and mask. You said it wouldn't hurt, but you should have told me it would itch." She rubbed the tattoo lightly for emphasis as she squinted at him. "Any word on Naruto?"

Kakashi put an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her exposed hip. "Yeah, he was sent on an A-rank "feild" mission. He should be back in less than a week though."

Sakura frowned a little. "He left on a mission and didn't tell me that he was leaving?"

Kakashi stroked her cheek with his hand softly to comfort her. "It was a sudden mission. He didn't have time to say goodbye to anyone, not even Hinata."

Sakura lifted her hand to cover his and hold it to her cheek as she leaned into him. "Well, I guess I feel a bit better about it then."

He smiled at her and began to lean down to kiss her soft pink lips, the hand that was on her hip lifted to slowly pull the mask down. The mask was almost down and their lips nearly reached their goal, but they pulled apart when they heard Ino.

"Hey, Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!" Ino shouted as she walked over to them and hugged Sakura lightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was getting briefed on ANBU and Kakashi was checking up on the missions. What are you doing here, Ino?"

Ino smiled mischievously. "I'm here to see Shikamaru for a bit, he's always working now. Oh, and I was going to take a small mission too. So you made it to ANBU, huh? We should celebrate later tonight, you know, go out for some drinks."

Sakura held back her giggles. "I'll call you later and we'll see what we can work out, alright?"

Ino smirked. "Yeah, yeah, you just want to get busy with your man. Well, I'll see you two later."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with a light blush and a nervous laugh. "So, what do we do now? I mean, it's three, so we still have some time to spend if you want."

Kakashi thought about it before he looked down at her again, his eyes reflecting either amusement or mischief. "How about we train for a bit? I'll show you a new jutsu afterwards."

Sakura's smile brightened as she nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds great! Let's go!"

As they jogged to the clearing they always trained in, Sakura frowned lightly to her self. Something was bothering Kakashi, and he did not want to tell her about it. Over the past couple of years that they had spent training and hanging out, she had noticed how when he thought he unconsciously wrinkled his exposed eyebrow. So, what was he thinking about then? Did something happen back in Jounin HQ that he had not told her about? When they reached the clearing Sakura shrugged it off. Whatever it was, he would tell her when he was ready...right?

When Kakashi sat down on the grass and leaned his back against the tree trunk Sakura new that they weren't going to train after all. She frowned visibly when he looked at her so walked over and sank down next to him. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" she asked with concern as she stared into his visible eye. With out thinking, she pushed up his headband so that she could stare into both of his eyes. "Kakashi, you know you can tell me anything...right? What happened? Did something happen to Naruto, and you won't tell me?"

Kakashi sighed and scooped Sakura up in his arms so that she was sitting on his lap, the side of her cheek resting lightly on his shoulder. "No, nothing happened to Naruto. I...when I went to check up on the missions...I..."

'_Missions? Did he take one? But why would he not want to tell me...unless...'_ Sakura became worried and stared up at him. "...What kind of mission is it? It's not a..."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, it isn't. It's just an A-rank mission." He heard her sigh in relief and relax a little as he wrapped both his arms tighter around her and buried his nose in her pink locks. "I am just going to be away for a week. I didn't want to be away for that long when we only just came together."

Sakura smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly. "I understand Kakashi, but we are shinobi. This is what it is like as shinobi; it's hard. I know how you feel, but I can't keep you from serving Konoha."

Sakura looked at him with thoughtful eyes. "We will see each other again when you come back from your mission, alive and well."

He nuzzled the side of her face with his own and nodded at her. "Yeah...we can come back to where we left off when I come back to you, Alive." He pulled her off of his lap and placed her in between his legs so that her back pressed against his chest comfortably. "But for the moment, I will teach you a new jutsu I know you will like."

She turned her head to look up at him. "Oh really? And what makes you say that I will like this new jutsu that you are going to teach me, huh?"

He smiled at her as he pulled down his mask. "It's a summoning jutsu."

Her eyes widened slightly as she echoed him, "A summoning jutsu? But...why?"

"You'll find that a summoning jutsu comes in handy when you're on S-rank missions in another country, trust me. Pakkun and the others have helped me come back to Konoha countless times."

Sakura's eyes became pure excitement at the thought of being able to summon Pakkun or any of his other loyal companions. She would never get lost on a mission, and she would always have a way to find her way back home if she did. "Really? You'll really show me how to summon?"

Kakashi nodded his head at her, "Yes, I mean it. You have to focus though, alright?"

She nodded her head eagerly as she twisted her whole body around to see him perform the seals. She saw him bite his thumb and perform a series of seals that she focused her attention on completely. He put his palm on the ground. "Summoning no jutsu." When the small cloud of smoke lifted, there stood Pakkun sitting, staring at her with those cute little brown eyes of his. "Thank you for coming, Pakkun."

Pakkun scratched his ear, "Yeah, yeah, what do ya want this time, eh? What kind of mission are we on this time?"

"The mission I am on is to teach Sakura how to summon you and your companions."

Pakkun stared at her, "Ah, so you are going to teach her then. That's just great. Now I have to listen to the both of you instead of just one of ya."

Kakashi dismissed Pakkun and then looked at Sakura, "Alright then, Sakura. You think you can do it?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, I think I already memorized the hand seals you did." Kakashi nodded and watched as she turned around so that her back was to him again. She drew in a breath as she bit her thumb and drew blood. She then went back into her mind to mentally see Kakashi perform the hand signs. Her hands began to form the same seals she had seen him do and then put her palm to the ground. "Summoning no jutsu."

Sakura never heard the small _'poof' _sound that signalized the jutsu had been a success. She did not see the white fur of a dog because her eyes were closed tightly. A small bark was what snapped her from her concentration. She slowly, hesitantly, opened one eye, and quickly opened the other as her gaze landed on the cutest puppy she had ever seen.

The small puppy who stood in front of her with its tail wagging from side to side continued to look up at her through its adorable light hazel eyes. Sakura squealed and picked up the small puppy and hugged it to her chest lightly as she swung her upper body from side to side with happiness. "Oh! He's so _cute_!"

She held the pup at arms length to examine him a little better. She all but squealed at the pup again. He was a snow white color with black stripes on his back and a black starburst on his chest. "You're so CUTE!" she yelled with happiness again as she set the pup down on the grass and began petting the top of his head.

Kakashi looked at Sakura's reaction to summoning the dog and smiled at her. It was good to see her happy instead of concerned. "Good job, Sakura. I told you, you could-"

"Aww, does that feel good little guy?" Sakura giggled as she rubbed the pup's stomach playfully.

"Sakura, I-" another burst of laughter cut him off, and he found that she was no longer sitting in between his legs. She had crawled away from him a few feet to lie on her stomach as she continued to play with the pup. He felt his eyebrow twitch at being ignored for a...a dog.

"Aww, you're so cute! I'm going to name you..."

Kakashi's eyes widened, oh no...she...she was _not _going to...name it. Was she? That was always bad, when someone named something they usually wanted to _keep_ it. He could not let that happen, "Sakura, I don't think that-"

"You know, I don't really now what to call you," she said thoughtfully.

Kakashi inwardly sighed with relief, but he held his breath when he heard her speak up again, "Oh wait! I'll call you Mr. Puppykins!"

His eyebrow twitched vigorously, '_That's not his name...and she's ignoring me. Again.' _His eyes widened when he saw her turn to him with her eyes all big and an adorable little puppy dog face. He knew what that look meant, and he already knew his answer to her unspoken question. '_No. No Way!'_

Sakura held the dog like a baby as she continued to stare at Kakashi with her cute puppy dog face. "Can I keep him, Kakashi?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "No."

"Awww, _please? Please, Kakashi?_ He's so _cute_, just look at _Mr. Puppykins!_"

All he had to do was keep his eyes closed and say no. Then everything would be alright and there would be no pup. He was about to say no when he heard he felt her sad gaze on him. He opened his one visible eye slowly and quickly regretted doing so. _'Damn it...why did I open my eye?'_ Sakura still had that adorable face that melted his heart and even Tsukiyomi, named after the god of the moon, now known as Mr. Puppykins, had a pleading look. Kakashi inwardly cursed and then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, you can keep him."

Sakura squealed again as she hugged him tightly, careful not to crush Mr. Puppykins, and then quickly turned away from Kakashi to place Mr. Puppykins on the grass. She smiled happily as the pup ran around in a small circle before it barked up at her, telling her he wanted her to play with him. She joined Mr. Puppykins on the ground to play with her him, seemingly forgetting about Kakashi.

Kakashi restrained himself from staring at Tsukiyomi, who seemed to hold all of Sakura's attention like glue at the moment. '_Why did I want her to learn how to summon dogs again? I never expected her to want to _keep_ one...and she's ignoring me..._ _again!'_

Sakura continued to purposefully lavish attention on her Mr. Puppykins to see how Kakashi would react. She was about to turn around and smile at him, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was twisted around so fast she only saw green and silver blurs before hungry, soft lips crashed on top of hers. His tongue was demanding as it entered her mouth, and she instantly melted into the kiss with a soft moan. He was kissing her fiercely, hungrily, and she loved it. She usually wanted to compete with him, but for this time, for here and now, she would let him have complete dominance over the situation.

His hands went to her waist as he continued to feast on her mouth. He settled her on top of his thighs and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the hand that rested on her left hip began to stroke her groin lightly over her pants. Her hands lightly clasped his hair as she moaned into his mouth, unconsciously bringing her lower half closer to him. His mouth left hers and latched onto the junction of her neck and shoulder as he continued to stroke her a bit harder. Sakura squeaked lightly as she closed her eyes, rested her cheek on the top of his head, and pushed his head harder into her neck as his free hand slipped into her shirt, pushing her bra aside, and began to caress her breast. She bucked into him.

At this point, Mr. Puppykins had forgotten about his occupied new owners, and decided to lay on the green grass and occasionally swipe at it with his small paws. Seemed he knew what they were doing and did not want to disturb them...unless he got bored, of course.

Sakura was well aware that they were out in the forest, in a clearing where _anyone_ could just stumble across them and what they were currently engaged in, but for the life of her, she could not bring herself to tell him to stop; she did not want him to stop. Just as she was nearing her climax, he removed his fingers from her and began to lean forward until she was lying on her back, him on top of her, and both of his hands rubbing her breasts. He captured her mouth with his as he lightly pinched her nipple, causing her to clutch his shoulders and moan into his mouth.

She was loosing herself in him, his touches and caresses, his smell and warmth...but then she heard Mr. Puppykins bark next to her ear and she was brought back to reality. She tried to ignore the pup, but it proved impossible as he continued his barking. '_Agh, damn it!'_

Kakashi removed his hands from Sakura's breasts slowly as she stood up and straightened her hair and shirt while Kakashi adjust his headband and reapplied his mask. She was suddenly grateful to Mr. Puppykins for barking his warning as she was now able to sense someone coming. She turned to her pup and smiled as he wagged his tail, and she patted his head. "Good boy." She and Kakashi both stood and smiled at the blond that emerged through the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, so stop asking! Lol

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE A LOT FASTER THAN I INTENDED TO! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! **

_Kakashi removed his hands from Sakura's breasts slowly as she stood up and straightened her hair and shirt while Kakashi adjust his headband and reapplied his mask. She was suddenly grateful to Mr. Puppykins for barking his warning as she was now able to sense someone coming. She turned to her pup and smiled as he wagged his tail, and she patted his head. "Good boy." She and Kakashi both stood and smiled at the blond that emerged through the trees._

**Chapter 4**

She and Kakashi both stood up and smiled at the blond that emerged through the trees.

Naruto waved at Kakashi and Sakura with one of his fox grins, "Hey, what's up you two?"

Sakura smiled over at Naruto sweetly, despite the moment he had unconsciously ruined. "Hey Naruto!" She waved at him as inner Sakura fussed.

'_Damn it Naruto! Why do you always show up at the wrong time?'_ she asked as she punched the air several times.

"Yo, Naruto," said Kakashi calmly with a crinkle of his eye, "Just got back from the mission?"

"Yeah, I just finished seeing Hinata, and I heard that you were leaving on a mission, so I wanted to say good luck before you left."

Kakashi nodded. "Aa, thanks for the concern Naruto, but I don't need it. I'll be just fine," he said as he glanced down at Sakura, silently reassuring her.

Mr. Puppykins, who really did not like being ignored, jumped a little and barked at Naruto. Naruto blinked as he looked down at Mr. Puppykins, "Sakura-chan, you got a dog?"

Sakura giggled and picked up the white pup who craved attention. "Yeah, Kakashi taught me how to summon dogs, and when I summoned Mr. Puppykins; I just had to keep him." She laughed on the inside at the look Kakashi shot her and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kakashi looked at Sakura sternly. "His name is not Mr. Puppykins. It's Tsukiyomi, Sakura."

Sakura rubbed the top of Mr. Puppykins' head as she kneeled down in the grass with Naruto to play with the pup. "Not anymore it's not. He doesn't even like that name you gave him, Kakashi. He likes mine a lot more. Don't you, Mr. Puppykins?" Mr. Puppykins put his little rear up in the air as he wiggled his tail and barked. "See, Kakashi? He likes mine more."

Naruto snickered at the pair as he saw his opportunity to annoy Kakashi further. "I agree with Sakura-chan! Mr. Puppykins is way the hell better than Tsukiyomi!"

Kakashi now stared at both Naruto and Sakura with an aggravated expression. "Tsukiyomi is a respectable and honorable name for a nin-dog. 'Mr. Puppykins' is a silly meaningless name. His name is Tsukiyomi, Sakura. Stop calling him Mr. Puppykins or he'll get confused."

Sakura scoffed at Kakashi, "No, Mr. Puppykins is a fun and nice name that _I_ came up with. Besides, he likes the name I gave him, and he sure as hell doesn't like the one you gave him."

Kakashi let his head fall into one of his hands. Really, how foolish was this? Arguing with Sakura over a dumb mutt. If it was so foolish and he did not like the damn pup, couldn't he just let it be? He sighed, "Fine, Sakura. Let him decide what he wants to be called. Step away from him and then we'll call out to him, if he goes to you then you can call him Mr. Puppykins. Sounds fair?"

Sakura stood up and dusted her pants as she stepped away from Mr. Puppykins when Kakashi started to walk away. "Alright fine. Ready?" She saw Kakashi nod his head and the two of them called out to the pup once. "Mr. Puppykins/Tsukiyomi! Come here!" The dog tilted his head to the side, and then licked Naruto's hand as he stood up. Mr. Puppykins started walking towards Sakura slowly, but then turned his head to Kakashi calling his real name; he started to jog up to him.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "I told you he wanted to keep his original name, Sakura. You should have listened to me." He bowed his head to stare down at Tsukiyomi with a small smile, and he was going to pick him up but stopped when Tsukiyomi walked _past_ to the tree behind him. He turned around to stare as Tsukiyomi sniffed the tree. Kakashi's eyes widened as the pup sat down to use the restroom, and then scratch his ear before he walked back _past_ him.

Sakura grinned as she kneeled on the grass to open her arms wide for the pup running over to her. She scooped him up in her arms and smiled over at a twitching Kakashi. "Awww, I knew you liked my name better. Now you will permanently be named Mr. Puppykins."

Kakashi felt like he had just unraveled his own demise when Sakura summoned Tsuki- Mr. Puppykins. This...mutt...was already causing problems for him, and he had not even brought the dog home yet. He actually felt ill at the thought...that mutt was going to cause him problems. And what if he broke things and chewed up the apartment or...god forbid...used the restroom _inside_ his apartment? He was having second thoughts about the dog, but he could not go back on his word now...not when he was about to leave on a mission. He sighed, '_Speaking of missions...I should really get going...'_

"Sakura, I have to go now," he said evenly, like he was not about to leave on a mission at all.

Sakura took her eyes off Mr. Puppykins immediately to look up at Kakashi. She found that she was actually able to speak. "Ok...be careful, Kakashi." She was not expecting him to show her affection in front of Naruto, not like this anyways. She was surprised, but then relaxed.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and kissed her softly on the lips, keeping his mask in place. "I'll see you when I get back, Sakura." Kakashi turned to leave but turned to look at Mr. Puppykins when he whimpered. He sighed, '_Damn mutt.'_ He patted his head. "See you when I get back Tsu- Mr. Puppykins." He looked at Sakura one last time before he turned and left, disappearing with a '_poof.'_

Sakura stared at the spot where Kakashi had been sanding. '_Be safe.'_ A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts, and she turned to look at Naruto.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, I'll walk you home," he said softly with a smile.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "M'kay." They walked out of the forest in what seemed like a few hours, but Sakura knew it had taken far less than that. When they had reached Konoha's main street, Sakura looked down at Mr. Puppykins. "You think my mom would like him?"

Naruto smiled at Sakura and reached a hand out to scratch the back of Mr. Puppykins' ear. "Yeah, I'm sure she will, Sakura-chan." He fell silent for a moment, contemplating if it was okay to talk about Kakashi or not; he risked it. "You really love him. Ne Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I do love him Naruto."

"...I know it's hard when people you care about leave on missions, but it should go away after a while."

Sakura shook her head. "It won't ever go away. You just learn to cope with it. Besides...I'm not the only one that will be worrying. Naruto...I-I'm ANBU now too."

Naruto almost fell over as he looked at her. "A-are you serious?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am. Tsunade-sama and Kakashi think that I can do great things in ANBU and...And I think I can too."

Naruto smiled at her. She was so much stronger now, both physically and emotionally. "That's great. I know you'll be great as ANBU. We need some one like you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up at Naruto as she stopped walking with her parent's house right in front of her. "Thank you Naruto, for everything."

Naruto grinned and embraced her tightly while trying not to squish Mr. Puppykins. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, good night Naruto," she said as she opened her parents door. She took her sandals off and put them next to the door as she put down Mr. Puppykins. What time was it? She looked up and the clock hanging on the kitchen wall read 5:30. Maybe her mother would be home?

"Mom? You home?" she walked over to the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch. "Hey, didn't you hear me, mom?"

Her mother looked a bit startled at seeing her daughter. "Sakura, no, I'm sorry, I didn't. ...Why didn't you come home yesterday, hunney?"

_'Because I was sleeping with Kakashi at his house...' _"Ummm, I was over at Ino's yesterday. Sorry."

Mrs. Haruno glanced at the floor when she head a bark, "What?"

"Oh, this is Mr. Puppykins," she said as she lifted him off the floor. "I summoned him and Kakashi let me keep him," she replied a little too brightly.

Mrs. Haruno raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Really? He's adorable, but why would Kakashi-san let you keep one of his nin-dogs?"

This was as good a time as any to tell her mother about her and Kakashi, right? Sakura sighed as she hugged Mr. Puppykins to her chest. "Mom, can I tell you something that means _everything _to me? But before I do, let me remind you that I am nineteen years old and now what I am doing."

Mrs. Haruno nodded and made room for Sakura on the couch. "It's alright Sakura. I trust your judgment. Come, tell me."

Mrs. Haruno put down her cup of coffee on the table next to her and lightly ruffled the top of Mr. Puppykins' head. "I see...so then...you love him?"

Sakura looked at her mother with complete certainty, "Yes, I do."

Mrs. Haruno nodded her head. "If you think you can handle the pressure, then don't let him go, Sakura."

Sakura nodded; she knew what her mother meant. "It's not a one-sided relationship mom. I know he's worried about me too, now that I am ANBU my missions will be more dangerous. It doesn't help to dwell on the down sides of the relationship mom, you know that." Sakura looked up at the clock again, it was late; it read 9:50. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. "I'm going to get some sleep, alright mom?"

Mrs. Haruno nodded and stood up from the couch with her daughter, "Just be careful, Sakura. There's a reason why most shinobi don't want to start a family. They might not come home one day...just like your father."

Sakura nodded at her mother as she stared at Mr. Puppykins softly. "Dad was brave, he died to protect the village...and...I think that most shinobi are...afraid. They are afraid to only be able to hold onto something precious for a short time. Like you and me; we miss dad all the time, but we don't dwell on it. We remember all the good times we had, and not the bad ones."

Sakura paused to look up at her mother who stood still, starring at her. "And even though I never want it to happen...I know someday that either Kakashi will be taken away from me, or I will be taken from him." Sakura looked away from her mother as she felt teats sting her eyes, and her heart ached at the mere thought of loosing him. She clenched the material of her shirt where her heart was as she continued to talk. "The memories...they will be enough to help me live on when he is really gone."

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter with a mixture of pride and sympathy. It was alright that she was involved with an older man, someone she loved deeply, because she was ready;she was prepared. She knew what she was getting herself into, knew that she might be setting herself up for heartbreak. "Sakura, I am so proud of you." Mrs. Haruno took a step towards her daughter to embrace her, but looked over at the door as frantic knocking was heard.

Mrs. Haruno walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Shizune! Is Sakura here?" came the yelling voice from outside.

Sakura walked over to the door as her mother opened it. "Shizune, what's wrong?"

Shizune looked exhausted and ready to collapse. "We need your help at the hospital. We have been healing patients all day long, and all the medic-nins working have no more chakra left to heal the patients that have just arrived."

Sakura bolted out of the house, yelling back, "Feed Mr. Puppykins for me mom!" She put chakra on the bottom of her feet and took off as fast as she could to the hospital, unconsciously leaving Shizune far behind her. She jumped from roof to roof at a none catchable pace and burst through the hospital doors. She inwardly cursed herself, without Shizune how the hell was she suppose to know who it was that needed healing and in which room?

"For the love of God! We need a medic in room 250 B!"

'_There!'_ Sakura ran over to the nurse and slightly nudged her aside to enter the room. She gasped, there was no way...

'_How the hell...is this possible?'_ There, lying on the hospital bed, _bleeding_...was...Sabaku no Gaara.

"Sakura! He needs help!"

Sakura turned her head, and for the first time saw Temari and Konkuro. They were injured too, but...not like Gaara. _Nothing_ like Gaara. She nodded her head, "Right." She ran over to the bed and placed her hand on Gaara's chest to start pouring her chakra into him, but she was stopped by his had grasping her wrist tightly.

He looked at her with an unreadable emotion, "Don't."

Sakura blinked, ""I'm not going to hurt you, Gaara. I'm just going to help you." She smiled at him as his grip on her wrist loosened. She started pouring chakra into his chest, making the chakra spread through out his body to heal all his wounds. She closed her eyes and tuned out everything around her other than Gaara. He was really injured, and as she continued to pour her chakra into him with her eyebrow twitching every once in a while and sweat starting to cover her face, she almost did not hear him speak to her.

"Why...why are you...helping...me?"

To her own surprise, she did not even hesitate to answer him. "Because you need help, Gaara-san, and I am able to help you." She was using up too much of her chakra to heal him, and her legs were wanting to give up on her. How long had she been pouring chakra into him? She could not remember how long. She was exhausted, but she could not stop, not now. She was almost there, almost done healing him completely. It was his voice that surprised her once again.

"You can stop now...H-Haruno...Sakura."

"No, not yet, I'm...I'm almost done." Another voice, this one was one of shock and worry, almost broke her from her concentration. It sounded like Shizune.

"Sakura-san, stop! Don't over exhaust yourself! You've done enough already!"

She felt Shizune's arms wrap themselves around her and she opened her eyes, but did not stop giving Gaara her chakra. "Stop it, Shizune. I'm...almost done, and you are not helping me," she said through clenched teeth.

"But, Sakura-san!"

"T-Temari...can you...hold her back 'til I...finish?" Sakura did not need to turn her head to see if Temari had agreed or not because she no longer felt Shizune holding on to her. She looked over at Gaara and found that he was staring back at her with an unreadable expression. She shook the strange feeling away and gave one last push of chakra into Gaara's body. Her legs gave out and her knees collided hard against the concrete floor of the hospital, but she pressed on; her hands still pouring the last of the chakra Gaara needed to fully recover into his body.

Her hands slipped off Gaara's chest as she hung her head in exhaustion, sweat dripping off of her forehead. She realized that she was falling backwards but made no effort to try and stop herself, she was far too tired and had not the energy. The impact she expected never came. She looked up wearily and saw two heads above her. One was Konkuro's; he was standing behind her, her back resting against his legs and the other one was Gaara's. He was sitting up right on the bed, both of his hands grasping on to her shoulders. She supposed that the both of them reacted at the same time to keep her from falling. She smiled lightly, "Thank you."

Her voice was a whisper, but Gaara was able to hear it. Why was she...thanking him when she was the one who saved him? He should be thanking _her_, not the other way around. He nodded at her slowly, still a little disoriented from the loss of blood, and then blinked. "Thank you, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. He had...Sabaku no Gaara had...thanked her? "Y-you're welcome." With effort, she looked around and noticed that Temari and Konkuro had some minor injuries. She forced herself to stand, her legs wobbling the whole while. "I...I still need to heal...the both of you," she said lightly, almost distantly.

Gaara was surprised and impressed. She was most certainly not the same genin he had met at the chunnin exams all those years ago. This woman- Haruno Sakura- he corrected himself, had saved his life, healed him completely even though it drained her of almost all of her chakra. She had done more that enough, more than any other medic would have done for him in this hospital and yet, she wanted to heal Temari and Konkuro too.

She had enormous passion and devotion to whatever she did, and at that moment...Gaara developed a new sense of respect for her. He saw her fiery spirit, and he briefly wondered if all of that talent had been there when she was a genin. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't over exhaust your self."

She shook her head, "I am a medic-nin. Healing...people is...what I do." Sakura put her hand on Konkuro's shoulder and closed her eyes as she attempted to heal him. She felt a hand on top of her own and opened her eyes. She saw Konkuro staring at her softly, his hand on top of hers.

"Gaara's right, don't. Temari and I can wait until one of the other medic-nins recover enough chakra to heal our wounds. They are not that serious anyway. You should just rest, Sakura-san."

Sakura blinked and looked over at Temari and Shizune, her vision coming in and out of focus. "I'm fine...I can...still heal... you..." Her vision started to fade to black and she inwardly cursed. She fell back and felt strong hands grip her shoulders. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, seeing blue eyes staring at her...then she saw black.

Gaara held her in his arms as he stared down at her. _' She is strong,'_ he thought as he scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed to lie her down, but did not put her down. "We need new sheets," he said emotionlessly as he turned to glare at Shizune.

Shizune hastily nodded and exited the room as quickly as she could. When she returned with the new sheets in her arms, Gaara still stood in the same spot as before and he still had Sakura in his arms. She quickly changed the blood stained sheets with the fresh white ones. She watched silently as Gaara laid her down and covered her with the thin white sheets. She jumped when Gaara spoke to her.

"Will she be alright?"

Shizune nodded her head; "She'll be fine in the morning. Medic-nins have a higher rate of recovering then regular nin. She just used up too much chakra. Sakura-san is always over doing it though, always wanting to completely heal her patient no matter what." After a silent moment she added, "I would put you in another room so that you could lay down and rest Gaara-san, but I have no other rooms available."

Gaara continued to stare at Sakura's unconscious form lying on the bed. '_Why would she do this for me-us?'_ he corrected himself. He had tried to kill her in the chunnin exams, and yet she seemed to have completely forgotten the incident. He had been at her mercy an hour ago, she could have decided to decline and not heal him. No one would have blamed her for it, not even himself. She was, perhaps, too soft for a kunoichi; that was both her strength and her weakness.

Temari had grown tired of standing up against the wall and decided to sit down on an empty chair as she closed her eyes. Konkuro seemed to have the same idea as Temari and he sat down on the chair next to hers. Gaara had leaned against the wall next to Sakura's bed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his gourd lying against the opposite wall. His eyes remained with his eyes focused soully on Sakura's face.

Even after Shizune and another medic nin came back into the room to heal Temari and Konkuro of their minor wounds, Gaara simply stood and stared at Sakura. Far into the night when Temari and Konkuro and the rest of the hospital had fallen asleep, Gaara inched closer to her bed.

One would think that such a lovely Sakura blossom would look at peaces when sleep claimed her, but she did not look at peace; she was worried. "Why are you worried...even in sleep?"

"Because her loved one is on a mission."

Gaara turned his head towards the door and saw Tsunade leaning against the wall. "Her loved one? Is it the Uchiha?"

Tsunade smirked; "Hatake Kakashi."

"The Copy-nin?" Gaara looked back at Sakura. So she was worried because the Copy-nin was away on a mission...and she...loved him. When he looked up, Tsunade was no longer there, and he was left with his thoughts for the rest of the night.

When Sakura awoke, Temari and Konkuro had left to get something to eat. It was only her and Gaara in the room. She sat up on the bed and looked over at Gaara with a smile. "How are you feeling today, Gaara-san?"

Gaara looked at her, "I'm fine. Is your chakra supply restored?"

Sakura blinked for a few minutes before she remembered what had happened last night. "Yeah, I'm fine now...thank you. Is Temari-san and Konkuro-san alright, or have their wounds not been healed yet?"

He nodded, "They are fine. Thank you for your concern."

She smiled back brightly at him as she stood up off the bed and stretched. She looked over at the clock and cursed, "Shit! I got to go Gaara-san, but promise me you'll be more careful on your missions from now on!" she said as she jogged over to the door. She stopped at the door and looked back at him, waiting for his answer.

Gaara nodded at her, "I will."

Sakura smiled at him one last time before she rushed out the door to the training grounds to meet Anko and Tenten. As she jogged through Konoha to the training grounds, she thought of Gaara. He really was not all that bad..._'Once you get over your fear and the fact that he tried to kill you.'_

True, he had tried to kill her. By all means, she should have left him to bleed to death, but she was not that type of person. And besides, seeing him _bleed_ and look at her the way he did reminded her that no matter how many people he had killed, and how vicious he was...in the end he was still human.

It was just as Naruto had once told her, he was just lonely and hurting on the inside...and those feeling were completely human. The way he had looked at her today... the way he had talked to her...he was not the same as he was in the Chunnin Exam. He had changed, and when he said,"Thank you for your concern," had had really meant it.

She briefly started to wonder about Kakashi. She hoped that he would be alright, and that he would come back home safely. While she jumped from tree branch to tree branch thinking about her silver haired lover, she noticed that she was being followed. To confirm her suspicions, a kunai came flying at her with great speed and presice aim. She managed to dodge the kunai and figured that TenTen had been the one to throw the kunai at her as she jumped to the middle of the clearing and stood her ground.

**SO srry that it was late like this. I was bombarded with stupid essays and hw . I still have a Bio paper to right too...that was what i was suppose to be doing instead of typing this but geh lol I had the sudden strong urge to write KakaSaku so I did. Pls review, if you do then then next chapter will come in sometime in the next two weeks- Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

_She briefly started to wonder about Kakashi. She hoped that he would be alright, and that he would come back home safely. While she jumped from tree branch to tree branch thinking about her silver haired lover, she noticed that she was being followed. To confirm her suspicions, a kunai came flying at her with great speed and precise aim. She managed to dodge the kunai and figured that TenTen had been the one to throw the kunai at her as she jumped to the middle of the clearing and stood her ground._

**Chapter 5**

Sakura looked around in all directions as she searched for TenTen's chakra. She knew the weapon's master was nearer than she thought and Sakura did not want to be caught off guard. Obviously, this was going to be their training for the day: Survival Training.

Sakura back flipped three times to avoid TenTen's shiruken and kunai, and then jumped up to a tree branch to hide herself a little more. If TenTen was already here...then that meant that Anko was hiding somewhere nearby as well. Sakura smiled, she had always sucked at Survival Training, but with Kakashi's help, she was just as good in that kind of training than Naruto.

She was ready for this, ready to show everyone that she belonged in ANBU and was just as good as Naruto or Sasuke. She heard something move beside her and jumped up to avoid a handful of snakes that shot out at her. Those snakes were Anko's Snake Hand jutsu.

Sakura threw some shiruken at the snakes and pinned them to the tree as she twirled off the tree's branch to land once again on the grass in the middle of the clearing. She wanted Anko and TenTen to take advantage of her being out in the open. She wanted to lure them in close because Sakura excelled in hand to hand combat more than anything.

Training under Tsunade had taught her many things. One of which being to take your enemies weakness and use it to your advantage. For both TenTen and Anko...that happened to be their over confidence. Also, she was a medical ninja, so she could dodge any attack she wanted to. That was one of Tsunade's more important teachings.

Sakura caught the three kunai thrown at her with her finger tips and let them stay on her fingers, ready to be thrown if need be. She bent her knees slightly and slouched her shoulders as she heard something whipping in the air behind her. She had to wait it out. She knew that Anko would be harder to take out than TenTen because she had more experience then TenTen. She had been doing this for years and Sakura was not about to take her lightly no matter what.

Sakura decided that her first target would be TenTen and then she could just focus on Anko. Sakura sensed TenTen's chakra peek when another shuriken was thrown at her and she smiled as she let the shuriken go past her face and ran up to where it was thrown from.

She jumped up to one of the trees and landed on the branch she thought TenTen had thrown the shuriken from but knew that TenTen would no longer be there. She had already moved to a different tree so Sakura would not get to her.

Sakura figured that this was what TenTen would be doing for the time being. TenTen will try to snipe her from afar, and then move so that her location would not be figured out. Fortunately, Sakura was not top in her classes for nothing. She studied TenTen's pattern for half an hour before she decided that it was the same way every time.

Sakura jumped from the tree as the kunai came at her, but instead of landing on the next tree, she jumped and landed on the tree across from her. TenTen stared at her with wide hazel eyes and a kunai at hand. Sakura smiled at her small success and swept her foot against the ground to trip her.

TenTen back flipped over Sakura's foot and stepped back a few steps to put some distance between them. TenTen glared at Sakura as they exchanged quick punches and kicks. Obviously, TenTen had improved in her hand to hand combat style; she was better than Sakura had remembered her to be. She heard something approaching from her left and spiraled to her the side to avoid Tenten's shuriken and Anko's flying snake.

A few hours later Sakura was hot, sweaty, and ready to die right there in the middle of the field. She was on her back, panting for breath while staring up at the sun. She found out the hard way that sparring on Anko's team was not really sparring at all but a constant battle for your life. In truth, Anko had lived up to "Survival" training. Every attempt Anko made to injure Sakura had really been an attempt at her vital organs.

Sakura could have dealt with any one of the two women by herself, but she found out that together, Anko and Tenten made quite an impressive team. She had expelled the last of her chakra from her body by healing the various injuries Tenten and Anko, including her self, had attained. The other two were worn out as well, but not to the same extent that she was. This was undoubtedly a normal spar for them, but unlike the other two, she had used up a great amount of her stamina in healing, so she didn't feel too bad about her condition.

Tenten flopped down in the grass next to her and wiped the sweat from her brow before she sat a few feet from them under the shade of a tree cleaning her weapon and Anko stood hunched over a few feet in front of her. It was oddly gratifying to see her new Captain tired out. She remembered how intimidating Anko had made herself seem when Sakura had her first chunnin exam. All in all, Sakura was grateful to Tsunade to have put her in such an amazing team.

Anko gave Sakura one of her trademark grins, "For your first time, you actually did great. Then again, for someone who trained with Hokage-sama, I expected no less. Great job Haruno."

All Sakura could do was give Anko a small smile as she slowly sat up from the grass. "Thanks a lot. You punch a lot harder than I had first thought. I'll have to work harder for next time we spar." Sakura raised her head to look at the sky and slightly frowned. What time was it? By the position of the sun, she assumed it to be at least one in the afternoon. That meant that she had an hour to get to the hospital for her shift.

Sighing, she stood up off the grass and dusted off her pants. "I have to go. I have to work at the hospital in a little bit and I don't want to be late." She paused for a moment before a small smile made its way to her lips. "And I wonder if one of my patients are still there. When's our next practice?"

"Same time tomorrow, Haruno," Anko replied with another grin as she stood up and disappeared in a '_poof'_ a moment later.

"See ya later Tenten!" Sakura said as she jogged towards the hospital, not really waiting for the girl's reply. She rushed as fast as she could to her mother's house to be able to take a quick shower before going to work...and she needed to stop at one of those pet stores to buy Mr. Puppykins dog food and some accessories. She had almost forgotten about that.

Quickly running into said store, Sakura purchased several items, including the bag of dog food, and then continued on her way. She burst through her mother's door and placed the food and other bags on the kitchen table before running toward the bathroom, encountering her mother and Mr. Puppykins on the way up the stairs.

"Hey mom, hey bubby! Can't talk, got to work!" she said as she passed them and jumped into the shower. After her shower, she quickly changed into a tanned colored skirt and black tank top with her white doctor's coat over it. Running back down the stairs with her hair braided and tied into a loose bun, she again rushed through the living room. "Again, sorry gotta fly! Dog food on the kitchen table!" she said as she closed the door behind her and rushed to the hospital. Making it there in record time, she let a sigh escape her as she checked in and walked the long hallway to what used to be Gaara's room.

As she reached said room, Sakura found a small pang of sadness when she found it was not in use anymore and no one was there either. She frowned a little, '_I wanted to talk to him a little bit more...'_

"Looking for someone?"

Sakura turned on her heel to find herself face to face with Sabaku no Gaara. She smiled, "Yeah, you. I thought you might have left already."

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with an amused look. "I did want to leave, but my sister wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and Konkuro wanted to flirt with some of the women."

Sakura repressed a small fit of giggles that threatened to escape her mouth and was at the same time surprised that Gaara could sound...a bit jokingly. "By boyfriend I assume that you mean Shikamaru, right? He just got back a few weeks ago from a mission. Speaking of which, I need to check up on some patients, want to come?"

Gaara looked at her suspiciously before nodding his head and following her up the hallway to a wounded shinobi's room. He found that Sakura always treated her patients with much kindness and respect. Always asking if they were comfortable and going over their conditions to see if there was anything she could do. After walking with her from room to room, he found that it was her break time. Without asking her permission, he allowed himself to follow her to where she ate outside of the hospital.

"I hope I did a good job in healing you last night."

He watched her take a bit out of a sandwich and chew it several times before swallowing it. "You did. I am sorry that I consumed all of your chakra."

She smiled up at him, "No worries. I've done it several times before."

He sat down next to her, his dull blue eyes fixed on her soft green ones. "You have put yourself in danger for other shinobi? Why? Death is part of a shinobi's life, we come and go like the wind."

Sakura was slightly shocked at his answer, but after considering it, she understood where he was coming from. "True, death is always present in our lives, but...although it is there, it doesn't mean that you should just embrace it. I am a shinobi, I have killed a lot of other people with my own hands, and I don't morn for them because they tried to kill me...but...if they are my allies, my friends, people that I know and love, then I will do what ever I can to assure their life. That's what a medic is, Gaara-sama."

Gaara looked at her with a slight admiration. He nodded and looked up at the stars. "Then it takes someone extremely special to be a medic-nin. It takes someone special to do that kind of work, to always be able to willing put their life on the line to save another who you are not certain will live." He shifted his gaze back towards her, "I agree with him. You are very special."

Sakura smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you. Agree with whom, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. It would seem that he is always right."

She again smiled as she thought about Naruto, "Yeah. He's amazing, huh?"

"Indeed." He brought his gaze to the grass, "...Sakura-san? What makes friendship?"

"Friendship? It's really quite simple. When you talk to someone, if you get along with them and always want to be there to help them, then they become your friend. One of your precious people."

"Then...you are one of my precious people. You are my friend now."

Sakura smiled warmly at his statement and placed her hand on top of his, "I'm glad. You are my friend too, Gaara-kun." Surprisingly, he did not object to her adding 'kun' to his name, and she was glad for that. He really had come a long way from the lost soul that showed up at the Chunnin Exams all those years ago.

The two of them stayed that way for a while before Sakura went back for one more check up on her patients before she signed out and went home. "I don't know when I will be able to return to Kanoha, Sakura, but when I do, I will make sure that you and I spend some more time together."

She nodded, "You had better come to see me soon. I don't care if you are Kazekage, I'll kick your ass," she said with a giggle and he, surprisingly, smirked back at her."See ya sometime soon, I hope, Gaara-kun!" They waved at each other and she watched as he disappeared in a large swirl of sand, then she walked to her house with a small smile tugging at her lips.

She was exhausted from her activities, and wanted to sleep on her comfortable bed at her mother's house the moment she walked in the door. To her expectations, her mother was already asleep and she assumed that Mr. Puppykins was, undoubtedly, in her room. She walked up the stairs silently and opened her door to find that she had been correct; he was sleeping snuggly on top of her bed. She threw her kunai pouch on her dresser, awaking Mr. Puppykins with a start before she changed into her pajamas.

The moment she laid down on the bed, Mr. Puppykins curled up underneath the blankets with her. Without realizing it, Mr. Puppykins reminded Sakura that she would not have his warmth with her tonight. It was easy to sleep without him last night because she had passed out, but now that she was conscious, she wished him to be in her bed with her. She hoped that he was okay, prayed that he would come home in one piece...wished for none of his teammates to die. She hugged Mr. Puppykins to her lightly as she curled up a little, sighing Kakashi's name before she fell into a light sleep.

Kakashi sighed with tiredness. Sakura would be asleep by now, sleeping with that mutt and not with him. He had to admit that he missed her a hell of a lot more than he had first thought when he left on this mission with Gai and Genma. The first night he was able to sleep through the night until it was his turn to stand guard while the other two slept, but tonight, he missed her too much to sleep. He wanted her warmth, wanted to feel her small form curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, her warm breath tickling his throat.

Genma walked over to him silently, but Kakashi heard him just the same. "Yo, Hatake, you were suppose to be sleeping while I stood watch not staring stupidly at the stars. What's up?"

Kakashi sat up and scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Genma. "Nothing. Is it my turn to stand watch?"

Genma shook his head as he sat down next to Kakashi, his senbon bouncing in his mouth as he spoke. "Nope, it's Gai's turn. He's already out there. Seriously though, what's wrong? Last night you hardly slept, and tonight you aren't sleeping at all."

Kakashi stared at him with a wide dark eye. Had it been that noticeable? "Noting Genma."

Genma gave Kakashi a know-it-all smirk. "It's Sakura, ain't it?"

Kakashi said nothing as he just stared up at the bright star filled sky. "Yeah," he whispered after a while and looked at Genma with a small smile.

"Ya miss her, huh? Shit, _I _miss her. She's an amazing woman; ain't no one else like her. You're one lucky son of a bitch, Hatake, I'll tell you that much. I actually had my eyes on her too. Looks like you beat me to her heart though, don't it?"

Kakashi nodded, "I just hope she's doing alright with her ANBU training. I heard she was put with Anko and TenTen for practicing. Anko can be ruthless with new recruits."

Genma rolled his eyes, "Pfft, please. If anyone can kick Anko's smart ass mouth, it's Sakura. I spared with her sometime last week and she only nicked my jaw and it _still_ hurt like she really punched me on my jaw. She'll be fine with Anko, and she'll make an amazing ANBU captain one day too." Genma sighed as he rolled out his sleeping bag next to Kakashi's and laid down on it. "Better get some sleep, Hatake. We're on our way home tomorrow. It'll take three days to get there, no matter how fast we travel."

Kakashi looked at him and then back at the stars as he laid down on his sleeping bag as well. "Aa," he answered as he turned on his side, his left hand cushioning his head like a pillow. Genma was right, Sakura would be fine. There was nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing...

He closed his eyes as he attempted to sleep, if only until it was his turn to watch out for any enemy nin while Genma and Gai slept. Everything that Genma had said of Sakura had been right, she was an amazing woman, a woman that he wanted to be sleeping by his side instead of so very far away. He sighed out her name as sleep took him over after a long time.

"Guh, why can't I sleep?" murmured Sakura as she lifted off the covers and sat up on her bed, Mr. Puppykins sitting up and staring at her with curious eyes. She did not want to be at her house, sleeping in her bed...she wanted something more. Something that she could not place her finger on, but knew she had to have it. Whatever it was that she was craving for, she knew it was no where in her mother's house, so she got off of her bed, picking Mr. Puppykins up and cradling him like a small baby against her chest.

Silently, she opened her window and jumped out, landing softly on the green grass before she took off running towards Kakashi's apartment. There was something, something urging her to go to Kakashi's apartment even though she knew that he would not be back yet. No, it would take at least three more days before he would get back. So why was she wanting to go to his house?

Reaching his apartment, she noticed that one of his windows were open about an inch and she slid it open. She dropped Mr. Puppykins inside before she leaped inside of his apartment via the window. She looked around and noticed that she was in his bedroom. Closing the window behind her, she noted that she must have left it open when she was over at his house the morning before he left.

Reaching his bed, she laid down with Mr. Puppykins, smelling his scent on his sheets and pillows as she laid her head down on one of the white covered pillows. She allowed her self to be intoxicated, drawn in by his scent of rain forest and fresh dirt. '_Kakashi, I really miss you.'_ Sakura was able to fall asleep with almost no trouble after that. Mr. Puppykins right next to her, his small head resting again her flat stomach as he also enjoyed sleep.

What tomorrow would bring, Sakura did not know, and she did not care. She just wanted Kakashi back, she wanted to be able to sleep with him, feel his strong muscular body and heat against her small frame. She loved him, and she realized just how hard it would be on the two of them seeing as they were both elite ninja, both ANBU.

She knew what she wanted, she only hoped that later, Kakashi would not have any doubts in them. She knew that he had perhaps been in love once, if she was not mistaken, the girl who had loved him was Rin, his old teammate. Kakashi had never really told her of his past, but she had over heard Genma and some of Kakashi's other friends at the pub when they would speak.

She knew how Kakashi had gotten the Sharingan eye; it had been a parting gift from Obito right before he died. Later, she found out that Rin had loved Kakashi, though it was unclear if Kakashi loved her back. Either way, Rin had died on a scouting mission when Kakashi was in the Rock Country for an ANBU mission.

Sakura did not care whom he had loved before her, nor how many he had bedded before her either. She only cared in the now, in the loved they felt for each other. As long as he stayed with her, she would never question anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 6**

**WARNING! It has been a while since I last put a lemon and lime on this story...so I decided to put one on this chapter...because it has been a long time since Sakura and Kakashi had seen each other. 4/5 days to be exact . So yeah, if you don't like lemons then...just watch for the part where they start kissing. Also, a bit of information that many of the accumulating fans of "Finally Together" might not like...this might just be the last chapter of "Finally Together."**

What tomorrow would bring, Sakura did not know, and she did not care. She just wanted Kakashi back, she wanted to be able to sleep with him, feel his strong muscular body and heat against her small frame. She loved him, and she realized just how hard it would be on the two of them seeing as they were both elite ninja, both ANBU.

She knew what she wanted, she only hoped that later, Kakashi would not have any doubts in them. She knew that he had perhaps been in love once, if she was not mistaken, the girl who had loved him was Rin, his old teammate. Kakashi had never really told her of his past, but she had over heard Genma and some of Kakashi's other friends at the pub when they would speak.

She knew how Kakashi had gotten the Sharingan eye; it had been a parting gift from Obito right before he died. Later, she found out that Rin had loved Kakashi, though it was unclear if Kakashi loved her back. Either way, Rin had died on a scouting mission when Kakashi was in the Rock Country for an ANBU mission.

Sakura did not care whom he had loved before her, nor how many he had bedded before her either. She only cared in the now, in the loved they felt for each other. As long as he stayed with her, she would never question anything else.

And somewhere...somewhere in a forest, Kakashi was thinking the same thing as he stood watch over his two friends. He needed nothing else but her, and he would settle for nothing less than her.

Practice had gone the same way as it had the day before, Tenten giving Sakura glares because she found her hiding place and drew her in to close hand-to-hand combat. It seemed that everyday, Sakura was getting much better than she was the day before. This was the third day they had sparred and she had more energy than ever before. She was highly energetic, and Anko could guess why.

Sakura just wanted to get this session over with so she could go see if Hatake was back yet or not. Anko smirked, '_Hatake sure is one lucky dog,'_ she thought as she barely dodged one of Sakura's punches. They had been sparring for three hours already, and Sakura had shown impressive improvement in such a short amount of time, not to mention that it looked like she could continue sparring for another three hours before she got tired. It would seem that Sakura could easily handle a change, easily adapt to the atmosphere and act on the situation with out thinking. Anko liked that about her.

Anko flipped up on to a tree and held up her hand. "Alright, that's it for today, we added half an hour today. Let's see if you could go tomorrow with the same energy if I add another half hour, Haruno."

Sakura smiled and wiped the sweat off her forehead while removing her gloves. "You got it. See you two tomorrow!" With a _poof_, Sakura was gone and at her apartment with Mr. Puppykins. "Hey boy, just let me take a quick shower, then we can go for our walk, alright?"

As if Mr. Puppykins understood, he nodded his head and barked excitedly, causing Sakura to giggle as she opened the water to the shower and checked the temperature. Making sure it was where she wanted it, she pulled up the lever and the water sprayed from the water head. "Alright Mr. Puppykins, I want you to sit here until I get out, you hear me?" In response, the small dog laid down, and she again smiled with affection.

After fifteen minutes, she was ready to go. She rushed down the stairs and walked towards the door with Mr. Puppykins following at her heels. "See ya later mom!"

Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter from her place at the kitchen in front of the stove. "Honey, why not invite Kakashi over for dinner if he is not too tired? I have a chicken I have to cook and it would be way too much for me to eat by myself if you stayed with him tonight."

Sakura smiled at her mother, "Yea, sure thing mom. I'll ask. Bye!" Sakura all but bolted out the door, looking back to make sure that Mr. Puppykins was still following her. "Come on boy," she called as she jogged lightly towards the HQ building, anticipation gripping her body. She was wearing her knee length black sandals with short black shorts, and a dark red spaghetti strapped blouse that hugged her, her long rosette hair pulled up into a pony tail.

Greeting everyone while not stopping to talk proved a little more difficult than she had thought it to be, especially when she passed Ino, but she did not want to stop to talk right now. With an apology, she continued to jog with Mr. Puppykins until she reached the HQ building. She opened the door, allowing Mr. Puppykins to go inside before she did. She was grateful for the air conditioning, seeing how hot it was outside. She walked over to the receptionist with a small smile at her lips. "Hi, has Kakashi's team checked in yet?"

The girl with black hair checked over some papers and nodded her head. "Yeah they just got in ten minutes ago. I would think that Gai already left, but Kakashi and Genma are most likely in there offices."

Sakura nodded, patting her legs as she walked away so Mr. Puppykins would follow. Making her way to Kakashi's office, she knocked on the door lightly. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Genma smirking at her. "Hey ya babe!" With a big smile, Genma embraced Sakura tightly while nuzzling her neck with the side of his face, "I missed you!"

After managing to get out of his embrace, Sakura smiled up at Genma. "I missed you too Genma." Moving aside and over Genma, Sakura was able to see Kakashi sitting on his chair while looking her up and down. Sakura smiled widely and walked over to him slowly. "Hey, I missed you," she said as she walked over to him and stood in between his legs.

With a smile, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you too, Sakura," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your moment, but what's this mutt doing here?" Genma asked while pointing down at Mr. Puppykins who was jumping on his leg. Both Sakura and Kakashi started laughing at Genma while he glared at them, and Mr. Puppykins just continued jumping on him.

Yes, so far...life was okay, life was good. Kakashi and Sakura would be able to deal with these missions, because in the end, it just made the return home much more meaningful. She could not wait to get him by himself, but she did not want to make it obvious either. Getting free of Kakashi's grasp, Sakura walked over to Genma and picked up Mr. Puppykins. She held him up so Genma was staring at the pup's face. "Cute, is he not, Genma? Kakashi gave him to me," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, cute," replied Genma as he pet the dog on the head. "Ai, I got to get going babe, I haven't taken a shower in two damn days or had a decent night's sleep. See ya later Hatake, oh, and do try to get _some_ sleep tonight, will ya?" With that, Genma waved and left the two by themselves.

Sakura put Mr. Puppykins down on the floor and closed Kakashi's door before she walked back over to him. With a large smile on her face, She straddled his thighs and put her hands on his shoulders. "I really missed you Kakashi." She looked him up and down for any signs of injury- the way she always did when he got back from a mission- and found that he was perfectly fine.

Kakashi smiled through his mask at her, his gloved hands resting comfortably low on her hips. "I missed you too, Sakura." He used his left hand to bring down his mask down slowly, purposely teasing her. He watched her calmly, though he wanted to tear off his mask to kiss her until her lips were red and swollen. When the mask was finally off of his face, Sakura reached a right hand to cup his left cheek as his left hand returned to her hip.

Slowly, Sakura stroked his cheek, her green orbs looking into his mismatched eyes passionately while she inched her lips closer to his. Not being able to wait any longer, Kakashi's left hand traveled up her back to tangle in her hair and forced her lips to his. The instant their lips met, they were lost. They fed hungrily on each other, their mouths parting, brushing, and their tongues searching and caressing. It felt like a life time had passed between the two of them as they continued to kiss each other.

Sakura's hands wrapped around his head and her fingers tangled in his silver mane as his mouth left her lips to travel down to the side of her neck. He was quickly finding out just how badly he had missed her, her taste, and everything that made her who she was. He sucked and bit down on her neck softly, yet gentle as his hands slowly traveled up her stomach and under her red shirt.

If Sakura was fighting to keep her moans and sighs of pleasure from escaping her mouth, her efforts were futile when Kakashi's hands cupped her breasts and started to massage them. "Aah..." She tilted her head back as she arched into his hands.

They would have continued, would have fucked each other right there in his office...if they had not sensed someone coming closer and closer to his office. With a great deal of effort, the two broke apart as they quickly made sure they were presentable. Sakura got off of Kakashi's lap and walked over to stand beside him, but his hands snaked around her waist to pull her back down on him, her back against his chest.

She gasped in surprise as his left hand slid down between her back and his chest, to the small space between his legs. He cupped her buttocks in his hand, his middle and pointer fingers digging into her opening over her the thin material of her shorts. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud when the door opened.

Genma pocked his head inside the room before he opened the door and stepped inside. "Hiya, I forgot my senbon in here somewhere. You seen it, Sakura?"

A jolt of pleasure surged through her as Kakashi continued to poke her opening, firmly rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves, and it took her a great deal not to let it be known. "Uh...no. I-I haven't seen it, Genma. Have you...Kakashi?"

Kakashi snuggly rested his chin on Sakura's left shoulder, his calm expression not betraying what his eager fingers continued to do to his kunoichi. "I think you placed it on the other chair," he said simply.

Genma rose a brown eyebrow at Kakashi and Sakura before he walked over to the chair on the other side of the two lovers. He grinned as he found his senbon and placed it in his mouth. "Hee, thought I might have lost it. Well, be seeing you two later then." Without another word or glance at the couple, Genma exited the room for the final time.

Once Sakura was sure that Genma was far enough not to hear her, she let out a loud moan and pushed herself down onto Kakashi's massaging fingers as she orgasmed. "Uuh..." she said as she turned around in his hold and straddled him again. Not wanting a repeat of what had just happened with Genma, Sakura called over to Mr. Puppykins. "Hey boy, think...you can lock the door for ma?"

Mr. Puppykins got off the floor and walked over to said door. With a small bark, he jumped up, his front paws pressing into the door to keep him up on his back legs, and pushed on the lock with his small black nose. "He, good boy. Now sit there, okay?" The pup did as he was told and laid back down, his paw over his eyes.

"Well, looks like he's at least good for something, huh?" said Kakashi as he removed Sakura's head band along with his own and then took off both of their sandals. His mouth found its way to her collar bone and he sucked on it gently, causing the kunoichi to groan lightly. "I _really_ missed you...Sakura."

When his calloused hands slipped her shirt off over her head and gripped her breasts while his mouth began to nibble on the skin in between her breasts, she clutched onto his silver main, keeping his head in place. "Y-yeah. I missed you too...so much-ah..." So much for keeping his head in place. He removed Sakura's small shirt along with his dirtied one and tossed them to the floor before he licked and sucked on her breasts.

Her hands wracked his back lightly when he left her breasts and traveled down her stomach. She arched her back and Kakashi suddenly stood up from the chair, taking her with him seeing as she was straddling him. Before she could question what was wrong, Kakashi sat her down on the edge of the desk and then laid her down.

He removed her shorts and underwear and then did the same to himself. He was hungry for her, and he had not realized just how hungry he was. Without waisting any time, he filled her and enjoyed the sounds of satisfaction leave her mouth. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands as he thrusted his large member in and out of her slippery opening. It was bliss. He had waited for this almost a whole damn week.

She was afraid to cry out. They were in his office after all, someone would hear her. He was thrusting in and out of her desperately and painfully pleasurable. She was getting closer and closer to the edge with each one of his thrusts, and she did not know how she would silence her cry of release. One final, hard thrust and she was seeing white. She quickly bit Kakashi's shoulder as she moaned loudly, her scream muffled against his shoulder.

Together, the two lovers shook in each others arms as they climaxed. Sakura let go of Kakashi's shoulder and sighed heavily as she eased her erotic breathing. Kakashi nuzzled the side of her face with tenderness. He stood, letting her sit up and put on the clothing he had removed from her body.

"We need a shower," she said as she finished dressing herself. Kakashi nodded his agreement and looked over his shoulder as he heard a soft whine. Mr. Puppykins walked up to him and sat on his sandaled feet, resting his head against Kakashi's shin. "Aww, he missed you," Sakura giggled warmly.

Kakashi sighed as he bent down and pet the puppy with affection. Who would have thought that he would actually come to like the mutt? "Let's get out of here, Sakura."

She nodded and took his hand in hers as they walked out of his office building and towards his house. What the future may hold for them, she could not tell, but she was ready for anything that Destiny wanted to throw at them. The two of them would face it together, no matter what the odds.


End file.
